


Omertà

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dark, Dark fic, Dark!Loki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Mafia AU, Mob AU, dark!bucky barnes, noncon, y'all i just decided to take two random characters and be naughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Your father was a bookie and taught you everything you know about numbers. After his death, you were taken on as a bookkeeper for Loki Laufeyson, resident crime boss in Manhattan. But can you keep your place in the background when a man from Brooklyn threatens to drag you to the forefront?Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout seriesThis is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 220
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve decided to do a mafia!au. Yes, I have no idea what I’m doing. Yes, I’m avoiding actually working on other WIPs, but yes I want y’all to have a good time! Be safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated but I just cherish you guys for reading! <3

The antique shop was unimposing along the New York street front. No different than any other aged and wilting business. The sign was painted with curling calligraphy that read ‘The Attic’ and the windows displayed French chairs and stained glass lamps from over a century ago. The show room smelled of old paper and welcomed few patrons. A mask for what was hidden behind that black door right along the rear.

Loki Laufeyson inherited the old shop from his father just as you were bequeathed your father’s business in turn. But Odin had been more than a mere antique seller. He was a businessman, a swindler, a criminal. The antiques were only a distraction from his real dealings. Powder hidden in African statues and guns hidden in back of creaky old wardrobes. The perfect front. Timeless.

_And what were you but an accomplice to this life of crime?_ Well, you just kept the sums but you weren’t so sneaky as your father. His time at the tracks had taught him much, except for common sense. He could run odds for days but those odds had finally caught up to him. And you. 

He had taught you his skill. The art of numbers. Easy, simple. Numbers don’t lie. But you didn’t want to be a bookie and given the mistakes of your youth in the charge of a criminal, life as an accountant in some city office was a pipe dream. So you accepted the job at The Attic, tallied the debts, and went about your life, only slightly tinged by the city’s underbelly.

The sound of the bills quickly flipping into the tray filled the back office. Lopez was in the storeroom as he always was, his rotund figure balanced on the tall stool just behind the counter. You could hear his off-key humming through the door.

Loki’s tall figure stood before the machine better suited to a bank. He was quiet, as he often was, never one to mince words. That morning had seen a large influx as overdue debts were finally fulfilled; with paper as much as blood. You hovered your pencil along the margins of your ledger.

“Twenty percent to Barnes,” He dropped in another stack. “How much is that?”

You bent over the pages and punched in the numbers to your old calculator. You preferred the clacking of the keys. 

“One sixty,” You said. “Borderline?”

“Mmhmm,” He turned and began to count the bills by hand. “If I have any say, we won’t be splitting pennies much longer.”

“I’m sure he feels the same,” You said as you tapped your eraser on the desk.

He raised a brow at you. He didn’t tolerate much impertinence but you were so minuscule, he allowed you the odd jibe, though he was rarely amused. You straightened the buttoned collar of your blouse and smoothed the lapel of your tweed blazer. It was stuffy in the back room as the sun slatted in through the blinds.

He was quiet again. He neared and set a stack of bills before you. You took it and started to count it. He sat at his own desk; bigger than your own and predominant to the space. You were a side note. His little book keeper on her perch. He had counted right.

You tapped the stack so that it was even and stood to lay it down before him. You stretched your legs before you sat again and flipped listlessly through your ledger.

You were waiting. Loki wasn’t a man who often worked with others. ‘Partner’ was not a word to be found in his vocabulary. However, given a recent string of raids and retaliation, he had swallowed his pride for a cut. A healthy one. A true lose-lose for all involved. A pit of resent and greed which was sure to fester once more but for now, he would pay the piper.

Lopez quit his humming suddenly as the front door clattered shut. Loki’s eyes flashed but his body did not betray his expectation. He remained as he was, one leg draped over the other as he leaned back in the leather chair. You shifted and stilled the flutter of pages. You pushed your glasses up and re-examined the figures.

A knock at the door. Lopez pushed it open and huffed just inside, a mustard stain on his shirt.

“Mr. Barnes is here,” He gasped.

Lopez didn’t look it, but he was a formidable man. He’d shown that, several times. His deceptive appearance made him Loki’s favourite. And they both had a thing for knives.

Loki nodded and Lopez stepped back and his round stomach brushed against the man who waited behind him. Two others flanked the new arrival but did not enter alongside him, merely hovered by the doorway.

You had seen Barnes before; his men called him ‘Bucky’, Loki called him worse. His dark hair was kept short and his sharp jaw bore a constant five o’clock shadow. He wore a striped suit, flamboyant in contrast to Loki’s deep green attire. He entered and strode into the middle of the room. He grinned as he stopped across from the adversary turned cohort.

“I did try to be early,” He said. “I don’t come to Manhattan often.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Loki slithered. “If I were a real prick, I’d take a late fee.”

“And you’re not?” Bucky challenged and chuckled. He looked around the room and barely seemed to notice you among the bookshelves.

“I like this place. Fancy,” He mused. “I could use a little something to dress up my own place.”

“Your cut,” Loki pushed the stack of money forward. “How you spend it is no concern to me.”

Bucky slowly reached for the bills and licked his thumb before he flicked through them. His lips moved slightly as he counted. When he finished he looked up at Loki.

“That’s it?” He asked.

“Would you like to consult with my accountant?” Loki shrugged and gestured to you. “She is a mouse but efficient… Or better yet, you may return with your own, if you wish.”

“I keep my own numbers,” Bucky placed the money back down. “I’ll have a look.”

You made to stand and he waved you back down as he neared. You lowered yourself stiffly and flipped the page to the properties along the border of their territories. He stood just beside you and you ran your finger along the proper column. As he read, he bent closer, his finger fell just next to yours as he went down the numbers.

You glanced up at Loki who was entirely disinterested. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. Bucky’s hand gripped the chair behind you and he leaned in even closer. You looked back to the page and felt the soft brush of his breath, the subtle inhale of your jasmine perfume. You turned slightly and his eyes met yours before he pushed himself straight.

“That’s quite the decline,” His hand dragged over your ledger and you moved yours before he could brush it. 

“Yes, well, we did lose a certain op to the fire,” Loki said sharply. 

Though it hadn’t been proven, all were certain it had been set by Bucky’s men. The man even snickered at the mention.

“Checks out,” Bucky grabbed the stack and tucked it into his jacket. “I’d hate to find cracks in this new association so early.”

“Surely not,” Loki replied. “Is that all then or should I offer you a drink?”

“A bit early,” Bucky countered. “But I would like a closer look at that statue out there. Can I have some help that isn’t coughing up a ham sandwich?”

“This is a small business, Mr. Barnes,” Loki leaned forward and tented his fingers. “And I haven’t worked the showroom since my adolescence.”

Bucky nodded and glanced at you. Loki followed his gaze and tilted his head. He looked between you and the other man.

“Go on,” He motioned you with two fingers. 

You blinked and frowned. You barely knew anything about antiques; sure you admired them but you really couldn’t place a date or a style. You set your pencil down and rose. You peeked over at Loki and he shrugged. He just wanted the man gone. To be fair, you felt little different.

Bucky stepped back and sidestepped the door. He waited for you to leave first. You did so reluctantly. You entered the showroom, passing between his two henchman as he followed. You sensed him close behind.

“This one,” He said and you stopped short. 

You turned as he strutted over to a statue of a naked woman barely sheathed by a swath of silk. You neared and his eyes roved the full figure of the statue. His finger brushed her hip and he smiled.

“You like it?” He asked.

You drew your brows together and looked at him. You were rarely asked what you thought, merely for a sum.

“I suppose…” You offered. “Though it is chipped along the shoulder.”

He scoffed and shook his head.

“You aren’t much of a salesman,” He remarked. “But you’re right. I think… I’d prefer a different decoration in my home.” He grinned and turned to you. “Something more… lifelike.”

You were uncertain of his meaning and his tone. 

“Something with more colour?” You suggested.

“Perhaps,” He said as he checked his watch. “I’ll have to come back and have another look around.”

“Okay,” You said dumbly.

“Miss,” He gave a curt nod and spun on his heel.

You watched him go as his men followed. The door groaned loudly in his stead and you were left with Lopez’s thick breaths. You looked at him as he bent over a newspaper and squinted at the funnies page. You turned back to the office and picked at your sleeve.

‘Don’t trust men like me,’ Your father’s words whispered in your head. ‘Their wants are simple but their methods are tricky.’

You rubbed your neck and headed back to the office. If Loki had taught you anything, it was that your father, for once, hadn’t lied.

“Did he buy it?” Loki asked as you entered the office.

“No,” You answered quietly as you sat back down.

“Hmmm,” He hummed as you felt his eyes on you. 

You lifted your head and found him staring. He was watching you, weighing you like he did a sac of money or a crate of guns. You picked up your pencil and twirled it.

“Do the numbers again,” He said. “I want to make certain they’re correct.”

👄

Several days passed and you soon forgot about the awkward meeting of kingpins. The days blurred together as they always did, like the numbers in your ledger. You closed up the book as the shutters grew grim with the impending rain clouds. You went to the safe and spun the dial. You shoved the ledger inside and closed it up.

Loki’s chair swiveled and his toe tapped. You glanced over as you watched his lithe legs stretch out. He leaned an arm on his desk and tapped his fingers.

“I wonder…” He began softly. “Why do you do this?”

“Pardon,” You grabbed the top of the safe and pulled yourself up. You closed the wooden door of the chest that hid it.

“Well, more aptly I wonder, do you dress like that to throw off the scent or are you truly that displaced?”

“I don’t–”

“You looked like a librarian.” He interrupted. “Like you should be sat in a cubicle with a mug that reads ‘TGIF’.”

“I… this is how I dress,” You looked down at your pressed wool pants and your starched blouse with the little red flowers. “Professionally.”

“Your father was a bookie and your mother… well, I do not speak ill of the dead if I can help it.” He said.

You swallowed the insult. You knew this man too well to be upset. It was his favourite pastime riling others up. Seeing how far he could push them.

“I’m not my mother and I’m not some dancer or moll,” You said. “So I don’t see how a blazer should bother you.”

“I am not so concerned by your clothes,” He laughed. “I ponder on your commitment to your work. You see, you come in here, like it’s a nine to five, and then you’re on your way and I frankly do not know, nor can I even imagine, what it is you do outside of here.”

“I didn’t realise you needed to know.” You said coolly.

“I don’t need to know the intricacies of your personal life, I only need to be assured of your loyalty.”

“I’ve worked here for seven years. Name a time I have ever shown anything other than diligence.” You argued.

He grinned and licked his bottom lip.

“I am not worried about your past, I am worried about the present and your future which if you wish to continue on here is intertwined with my own.” He insisted. “So, after _seven long years_ , I need more than your little scribbles.”

“What is it you want?” You asked. “A blood sacrifice?”

“I want you at Diablo’s. Tonight.” He said evenly.

“Diablo’s?”

“Yes, he is having one of his little meetings. Truly, I can’t even think of an appropriate term for the occasion. It is mostly drinking and gaudy suits on our part but you can’t truly think you’ll be my bookkeeper forever.” He said. “You don’t want to be your father, do you? Your whole life spent in the weeds.”

“Don’t talk about him like you knew him,” You warned. “If you did, you’d know I’m nothing like him and you would thank all the odds that I am _not._ ”

“You cannot be a background player in this scene and let me warn you, there are not a lot of opportunities for girls like you.”

“Girls like me?” You scoffed.

“A woman in a skirt can lift it and secure herself a pretty little set-up,” He purred. “But you, you can’t dress like some matron and expect to watch the blood spill with clean hands.”

You sighed and clenched your jaw.

“So, you find a dress, buy one if need be, and you will see me at Diablo’s tonight.” He declared. “Without those awful wiry glasses, too.”

You shook your head and turned away from him. You checked your purse before shutting the flap and he cleared his throat.

“I expect an answer.” He said.

“And if I refuse, you will find a new book keeper?”

“I could. Easily.” He affirmed. “But I daresay, you won’t have as easy a time selling your numbers to others. You’d likely end up selling something else.”

You sneered but resisted rolling your eyes. You missed his former apathy. His quiet derision.

“What time, boss?” You asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We vibing these two bad boys so here’s chapter 2. Be safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and have a good time! <3

The dress was plain, but you were certai, nice enough for the occasion. You didn’t expect Loki’s approval, that was a rarity, but you were content in your malicious compliance. The long burgundy crepe was held up by thin straps and hugged your body enough not to be entirely baggish. You wore a thin black shawl over your shoulders as you hailed a cab and gave the closest intersection to the underground club.

You hadn’t been this dressed up since your regrettable prom night. Then you were still naive enough to dream about a Lizzie Maguire fairytale. You hadn’t even been arm candy that night, you had merely been a ploy to make some other girl jealous. You’d left early upon the realisation. _‘Fuck ‘em’,_ your dad had given his usual snipe and since your inner monologue tended to echo him.

A decade later, a little more than, and your cynicism had aged like a stringent and oaky whiskey. You hooked the strap of your small beaded clutch around your wrist as you got out of the cab and peered down the street. Streetlights illuminated the smoke blowing up from the sewer and distant neon light stared back at you from the end of the block.

You would appease Loki and whatever game he was playing. You knew his moods, his tricks. He grew bored often and quickly flitted to his next delight. You suspected he was merely reminding himself of his power after a near disastrous war. And you, too.

You descended the iron steps and knocked on the painted door. The tiny slat slid open and a muffled din wafted through. “Slate,” A voice cut through the night and you replied swiftly, “Pyramid”. A heavy lock turned and you were let into the dark corridor.

You’d been here once before. You were sixteen, your father had been with you. He’d played a game of Hold ‘Em with Diablo and won a few times too many. The two of you had barely escaped before the droopy-eyed owner caught on. That was long ago and yet, nothing had changed.

There was a thick velvet curtain at the end of the hallway. The doorman escorted you to it and pulled it back to reveal a bright room full of men in tailored suits and women draped off their arms like peacocks. You shook your head and stepped through. You needed a drink. You needed an excuse to turn back. But you went on.

Loki was slender but tall, a few inches above most men. You saw him amid the crowd, a snifter held to his nose as he inhaled the scent of the dark liquor. You passed a man in a crushed velvet jacket and his eyes caught yours. His arm was around a slinky redhead distracted by another boisterous guest. He winked and you scowled.

You wove through the bodies and appeared at Loki’s shoulder.

“Where do I get some of that?” You pointed to his glass and he looked down his long nose at you. If he was surprised, it was hard to tell. Only the slight part of his lips cracked his stony veneer.

“Darling, I’d stick to the wine,” He preened.

“Darling?” You scoffed. “You know my name.”

He smirked and turned to you entirely. He was overt as he looked you up and down and touched the fabric at your waist.

“I thought I said to wear something nice,” He muttered. “At least I can see your eyes.”

“You told me to wear a dress. Should I have gone with the black victorian number?” You challenged.

He considered you as his smirk fell.

“Kitty has found her claws,” He taunted. “Best she keeps her growls to herself.”

“I don’t understand why I’m here,” You said. “Tell me you couldn’t find a better date among your harem.”

“Harem? You make me sound a king,” He mused. “As you are so generous to yourself. This is not a date, darling.”

“Then what is it? Is it really necessary for you to wag your--”

“Watch it,” He warned as he pointed his long index finger at you. “You’re not playing at this anymore. You are made or you are burned. There is no in-between.”

“I tend to doubt your concern for my standing so long as my work benefits your own,” You said. “So forgive my suspicion.”

“Your father was on the scene, he made a name, as detestable as it is, and your grandfather has not been forgotten either,” He said. “We are both a part of this city’s legacy.”

“Mm,” You arched a brow. “I still don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you will.” He shrugged. “But best to start thinking for yourself before another does it for you.”

You squinted and looked around. A woman in a feather dress carried a tray of tall wine glasses. You preferred another taste but you would settle for the pale chardonnay. You beckoned her over and took one as Loki perused the room.

“Is this all you do at these things?” You sipped. “Coil like a snake in the corner?”

“I observe. I learn.” He grinned. “And the snake does not bow to the mice, rather they cower before him.”

“Poetic,” You said dryly. 

“Well,” A deep voice came from your left and you looked to the man you vaguely recognized. His golden brocade was embroidered with dragons; a gaudy Oriental knock-off. Finely tailored but still ill-fit to his person. “Is that Georgey’s girl?”

You greeted him with your usual straight-lipped stare. You batted your lashes sharply and he chuckled.

“I remember you,” He carried on. “You’ve grown.”

“As have you,” You gestured to his stomach, poorly hidden beneath the gauche jacket.

He laughed even louder and turned to Loki.

“I did hear you had the bookie’s daughter,” He boomed. “I wouldn’t trust that ilk to keep my books but call me prudish.”

“Don’t you worry, I wouldn’t touch your books over my father’s dead body,” You snorted. “Even I couldn’t untangle that knot with a blade.”

“Oh, I see,” Diablo shook his head. “The mouth on her.”

“Yes, rather endearing, isn’t it?” He sneered.

“Not sure anyone else would agree,” Diablo said. “The prettier one’s are much quieter.”

“Yet--” You began.

Loki raised his hand to silence you. You clamped your ships and your nostrils flared in anger.

“Let us excuse ourselves,” Loki gestured Diablo away. “And discuss in private, yes?”

“Best while everyone else is distracted,” Diablo replied and peeked over at you. “I dread our next meeting.”

“As do I,” You assured him.

Loki looked at you from the corner of his eye as his lip curled. He directed Diablo away from you and you watched them go, a smirk slowly spread across your face. You never wanted to make your father proud but he would’ve been beaming. 

You finished your drink and searched for a table to dispose of it. You set it down carefully on a tall corner table and slipped your shawl down around your elbow. You glanced around. You thought of fleeing as Loki was distracted but you knew he wouldn’t forget you. In fact, it seemed he had grown intent on you for whatever reason.

A shadow blotted the edge of your vision and you turned to greet your assailant. You were slightly surprised to find Bucky Barnes closing in. He smiled and tilted his head as he stopped before you. He wore a deep violet jacket over navy trousers, his eyes shone in the contrast.

“I wasn’t sure you got my invitation,” He said.

“Invitation?” You shook your head. “What--”

“Loki, he-- I mentioned I’d like to see you again,” He said staunchly. 

“What?” You scrunched your brow.

“I like the colour,” He admired your dress. “But I think a different cut might suit you better.”

“Oh, I didn’t take you as a purveyor of fashion. Well, nothing beyond a g-string and stilettos.” You huffed.

“Ah, I run a pretty classy joint,” He winked. “My girls have nothing but the best, even if it isn’t much.”

You pushed your shoulders back and looked around once more.

“Well, I was not told my presence was at your whim,” You said. “In fact, my being here is entirely undesirable.”

“If I had my way, sweetheart, you’d be doing a lot more than just standing here in that pretty little number,” He snickered.

You looked at him sharply.

“I need a drink,” You stormed off in search of the girl in the feathered dress.

You sensed him following behind you but ignored him. As you made to swipe a glass from the tray, he reached around you and grabbed it first. He caught your hand before you could take another and drew you back to him as he placed the slender flute into your hand.

“I wasn’t done, sweetheart,” He closed your fingers around the glass. 

You were livid. _Had Loki brought you here to whore you out? Another pawn to secure his peace?_

“Loki’s my boss but he is not my pimp,” You pulled away from him. 

“I didn’t say that,” He said. “I didn’t think it, either.”

You flicked the glass at him so the chardonnay splashed across his front and dripped down his face.

“Not interested,” You snarled and swept away with the empty glass.

“Sweetheart,” He sang from behind you. “I wouldn’t do this.”

“Get away from me,” You rushed away from him towards the door. “If you see Loki, tell him I’ll see him at the shop. To be frank, I don’t care either way.”

“We can just talk,” He purred. “Come on. You haven’t even given me a chance.” He caught your elbow and turned you back. “No other girl has ever thrown her drink in my face because if she had, I’d break hers. Now, I have no intention of hurting you. You see, I will look past your little slip.”

“I came here for business, or so I was told,” You said. “I am not interested in talking to you about anything beyond that.”

“Is this about the boss, hmm? This has nothing to do with him or our relationship, if that’s what you think.”

“I think you are all the same. You all just like to poke and poke and poke at each other until guns come out.” You said. “And I’m not going to be a part of whatever you two are doing.”

“Your loyalty is admirable, especially around here,” He kept hold of you. “Loki doesn’t even know what he’s got.”

“Let go,” You ripped your arm away. “I am not interested in being a [comare](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsopranos.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FComare&t=YTYyM2Y4OTU1ZDljN2IxOTAzM2ZhZTExNDkxMDQxYjgxODczYjQyMiw5Y2YzYTg5OGM1M2E3NjA2MjI3MzAyNGE0YzQxZmQ4ZTAyMjhlOTEx). Especially yours.”

His brows lifted and slowly he smiled. His blue eyes twinkled and he wiped away the last of the chardonnay with his sleeve as the rest soaked into the front of his jacket.

“Comare… noooo.” He coaxed. “No, you’re not that type.”

You rolled your eyes and turned away from him. His arm shot out and he planted his hand against the wall to block you. You sighed and crossed your arms.

“Look, I know you, you’re just like the rest of them. You don’t like being told no. Little baby.” You snarled. “But I don’t like to repeat myself. So--”

“There you are,” Loki called from behind you. Bucky pushed himself straight as you looked over your shoulder. “Barnes…” He lifted his chin as he approached.

“Loki,” Bucky’s jaw squared. “I was just getting to know your little secretary, but she’s not very chatty. Hasn’t even given me her name.”

Loki snickered and peeked over at you.

“Don’t be rude, darling,” He said. You bit down and looked at Bucky and stiffly recited your name. He smirked. “She’s shy, that’s all.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bucky countered. “I feel like you’ve been sneaky, hiding her away.”

“Well,” Loki’s arm slowly snaked around your waist. “I thought we agreed to keep to our own territory.”

You went rigid and tried to pull away. Loki tightened his hold and kept you against him. Bucky watched you squirm and his thoughts wrinkled his forehead.

“And I thought we were just becoming friends,” Bucky returned.

“Allies,” Loki corrected. “Have I not been peaceable?”

Bucky poked his cheek with his tongue as he glanced over at you. You stared at him blankly and he nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He cleared his throat. “ _Both_ of you?”

“Of course,” Loki spread his hand over your hip and squeezed. “You know where to find… _us_.”

“I do,” Bucky affirmed and turned away.

You watched him go and wished you had more wine to throw as you stared at your empty glass. You tore away from Loki and jabbed his arm.

“What the fuck was that?” You snapped.

“That, darling, was how you play the game.” He grinned.

“You’re disgusting.” You glared at him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t deny that but you see, that man, oh, he is a tough nut to crack but I’ve finally found something he wants.” He said. “Something he really wants, not just some stretch of land.”

“No, no,” You spun and set your glass down. “No, I will not do this.”

His heels clicked behind you as you closed the distance to the curtained door. He shoved you through and pulled the velvet back into place as he grabbed your wrist.

“You will do whatever I want you to do.” He lowered his voice as his shadow loomed over you in the dark corridor. “You are good at what you do; your numbers, and I am sure you will recall a little jot in your margin. That one marked with the star.” He squeezed your wrist. “That’s you, darling.”

“Me?” You sputtered.

“Diablo, along with Viscardi, old pals with your father.” His other hand played with the strap of your dress. You gulped at the latter, the name of your father’s killer. “That bounty was not just for old Georgey, that was for every drop of his blood left. You…”

“No, no.” You said.

“I paid that bounty. I still pay it and it keeps you alive and in my pocket, until I should need you and your time has come.” He taunted.

“I don’t--”

“My father always said the best investments are people.” He touched your neck and tickled. “They are the most useful tools in this business. The most profitable.” He drew away and stroked your chin. “Know your worth, darling, and you might just prosper from it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun with this and hoping to be able to re-center on my other work as well. We will take it a day at a time. You guys are awesome, thanks for all the asks and comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments and most importantly have fun!

That morning was spent in an unbroken silence. You kept your nose in your ledger as Loki went about his own business, much of his time spent outside the office. When he was there, you felt his glances, his taunting smirks, but he said nothing. It was as if he was waiting for you to crack.

Just after three, he strode in and his lithe fingers unbuttoned his sleek jacket. He hung it from his chair and tugged his vest straight above his belt. He walked his fingers along the edge of his desk as he rounded it and neared yours. His hands framed your ledger as he loomed over you and his eyes skimmed the margins.

You didn’t bother to set down your phone as you remained reclined in your chair. His head quorked and his large hand covered your screen. You lowered it slowly and peered up at him. You fought to keep your irritation beneath the surface. His eyes sparked with knowing.

“Barnes will be here soon,” He announced. “Lose the stuffy little blazer, darling. I want him to see what’s mine.”

You scowled and pulled your phone away. You turned in your chair and went back to scrolling. He slapped it out of your hand before slamming his fist on your desk.

“Don’t make me tell you again,” He sneered. “Or I’ll have you greet him with much less than the blazer.”

You looked at him and pursed your lips. You stood, your eyes boring into his, and shed the blazer. You slung it over the desk before you bent to retrieve your phone. As you stood, he came around your small desk and kept you from sitting, his hands on your shoulders.

“Wait,” His hands slid down your sleeves. His eyes followed. He reached just beneath your chin and unhooked the top button, then the next, and the next. He pulled your collar open, the vee’s point just along your cleavage. “Hmm…” His thumbs trailed along the pressed fabric. “Not bad.”

“Are you done?” You asked.

“I don’t pay you pennies,” He mused as he drew away. “You should invest in some skirts, maybe a dress or two.”

“You really think he cares? I have no doubt he was not lonely last night. Nor will he be in those to come.” 

You sat and dropped your phone on your desk as he lifted your blazer. He shoved the tweed in his desk drawer as he sat.

“I’ll make him care,” Loki slithered. “He will expect his cut so please, I would have it ready for his arrival.”

He didn’t move as he leaned back with a metallic groan of the chair. You rolled your eyes and stood. You went to the safe and spun the dial without looking. You bent to grab a bundle of bills and Loki hummed. As you stood, he bent one leg over the other.

“If you can bend over just like that when he’s here,” He remarked. “Those trousers aren’t so bad.”

“Ugh,” You crossed the office to the machine and divided the stack in two. 

You dropped in half and listened to the flutter. You added a few more and returned the spare bills to the safe. A knock sounded as you collected the final take.

“In here,” Loki called but Lopez did not appear. 

Bucky pushed the door open himself and paused in the doorway as he peered inside. His henchman accompanied him but as before, did not break the threshold. He stepped further in and nodded at you as he neared Loki’s desk. He carefully sat in the empty chair, an elbow on the wooden arm.

“I heard you and Diablo had a little chat,” Bucky barely seemed bothered by your presence.

“And you as well,” Loki returned. “He is a sociable host.”

“Is that what you’d call him?” Bucky picked at the grooved curve of the arm with his thumb. “This little business you’re carrying on down at the docks., you know I have rights.”

“Oh yes, indeed I am aware,” Loki beckoned to you with two fingers. “You see that my… secretary has accounted for that in your cut.”

You neared and held out the money to Bucky. He glanced at you and his eyes strayed to your open collar. He made no effort to hide his wandering gaze as he reached for the bills. His fingers brushed yours and his lips curved slightly. He righted himself and began to count.

“Very well but if you are going to discuss matters which affect me, I’d like to be involved in said conversations,” Bucky intoned. “I know you think you’re big shit but your name don’t mean shit down in Brooklyn, you understand? You know what we do to Manhattan… types?”

“Oh, I imagine it’s similar to our own treatment of your type,” Loki grinned. “But I thought we were past all these petty threats.”

“Not a threat. You will know it when I am threatening you and you won’t be so arrogant,” Bucky warned. “I only want what I am owed. I have been polite to you. To your…” Bucky peeked over at you. “People.”

“If this is you being polite, I’d hate to see what you would deem as coarse,” Loki said. “I will have a copy of the expenses made for you…” He curled his finger as he motioned you over. You slipped around his desk and neared him. “When my bookkeeper has the chance.”

His hand went to the small of your back and you resisted a growl. You kept your face placid as Bucky took note of the touch. He chuckled softly and set the money on the desk.

“I am certain she has the time now to recount this,” He said. “It’s short.”

“Short?” Loki’s fingers hooked in your belt.

“Diablo showed me the figures. You’ve given me my share of the smack but the rest is unaccounted for.” 

“The rest?” Loki challenged.

“Don’t tell me I know your business better than you,” Bucky said.

Loki’s fingers slipped from your back and he brushed your ass as he leaned back.

“An oversight,” Loki said. “Do factor in the rest.”

You stepped away and went to your ledger. He had bid you to only tally the smack and not the other assortment of goods which had been secreted in. You hit the loud buttons of your calculator and fixed the margins. You lifted the book and presented it to Bucky. He took it and read it over, a small nod before he handed it back.

“Darling,” Loki waved you away.

You set the book on your desk and went to the safe. You hid the dial as you opened it once more and retrieved the rest of the stack. You heard a low, whispered breath as you bent. You glanced over and Loki smirked at you before you shot up straight. _Shit._

You slammed the safe and crossed to Bucky again. You began to count allowed as you added the bills to his stack on the desk. His eyes followed your fingers and grew more and more intent. When you finished, he held out his hand expectantly. You gritted your teeth and moved the bills from the desk to his hand.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” He said and stood so suddenly your ankle wobbled as you retreated. “Sorted.”

“I hope so,” Loki smoothed his hand over his black hair.

“I like the digs,” Bucky hid the money inside his jacket as he looked around. “Manhattan’s not bad when there aren’t bullets flying but…” He buttoned his jacket. “I’d like to return the gesture. I would have our next meeting down at The She-Wolf.”

“The She-Wolf?” Loki almost recoiled at the word. “Forgive me, but it is not really a place I’d deign to frequent.”

“Not asking you to frequent, just asking for a little give in our accord.” Bucky pushed his shoulders back. “Even the playing field, meet me on my turf.”

“I suppose,” Loki said sharply.

“You might just see something you like,” Bucky said. “And you can bring the secretary along. Get her out of this damned stuffy place.”

“Until then, Barnes,” Loki intoned.

“‘Til then,” Bucky smirked and spun around, a wink sent your way before he left.

You waited, quietly, as the men departed. Loki rubbed his chin pensively and motioned for you to close the door. You did and turned back to him.

“You can’t go down to a place like that in a pantsuit,” Loki stood and swept his jacket off his chair. “And if you’ve shown me anything, it’s that you cannot follow orders.”

“Wha--”

“Come on,” He checked his watch as he came around the desk. “I’m as eager as you to have this done with.”

👄

You had grown used to Loki’s presence long ago; the silence, the iciness. What you’d never dealt with before was a tense car ride in which you floundered between confusion and irritation. He was a man to do as he pleased without explanation and so it was that he didn’t offer you one as he ushered you out of the antique store.

Only his smirk betrayed his content. This game he was playing amused him very much. He liked toying with you, more he enjoyed the reaction he’d drawn from his former enemy. Bucky had let just enough show for Loki to feel triumphant. And you had added to his zeal as you grumbled at him in turn.

You didn’t mind shopping. You were precise in your taste; clean cut; professional. Perhaps you were making up for your father’s reputation, or your mother’s, or perhaps you were acting as your own person. Whatever it was, you had little interest in the boutique which had no trace of a trouser or blazer in sight.

Loki strutted ahead of you and greeted the woman in the black turtleneck, a clunky golden necklace at her throat. Even if she didn’t recognize him, his attire betrayed a man of wealth, one of presume prestige. He looked over his shoulder and waved you forward.

“I hope you might help my… acquaintance,” He measured the word deliberately. “You see, we would like a more womanly look. Something which would actually suggest her to be a woman. More than suggest.”

“Loki,” You breathed. “Is this really--”

“Money is no issue,” He ignored you for the boutique associate who perked up at his statement. “I do expect a wardrobe’s worth. Within reason. She hasn’t a very big closet.”

You growled and shook your head. You looked around the place and cringed at the panoply of colours; of sparkle and sheen; of rich velvet and flowing silks. 

“I would prefer you could be finished within the hour but I would allow you longer if needed,” He took out his wallet and flipped a crisp hundred from the leather pocket. He slipped it to her swiftly before he turned his attention to you. “Darling, behave. Remember the price which has already been paid.”

Your heart sank and you nodded. You could have snarled at him but you averted your eyes. You hadn’t truly thought of yourself as being genuinely valuable to the man but to know he had bought you like some asset was vile. He touched our arm and left you with the woman.

“I am Ana,” She introduced herself. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to look for?”

“No,” You uttered. “Unless you have some tweed hidden in here? Perhaps some wool?”

“We have a lovely cashmere beret,” She offered. “You have a lovely complexion for rose, which is on trend. And lilac.”

“I prefer simplicity,” You said dully.

“Well, the simplest looks can be the most stylish,” She flitted past you and lifted a grey camisole with a hint of fur along the hem. “This would go well with a fitted skirt. And the colour, dainty but draws the eye.”

“Mmm,” You looked at it and touched the stringy strap. “I work in… an office, not a club.”

“You must at least try it on,” She grabbed a pencil skirt and lined it up beneath the top. “There is a powder blue dress, the most intricate work along the back. You would do wonderfully in it.” She led you around the shop and grabbed another hanger. “And I believe that generous man is not so concerned about office attire.”

“Generous?” You echoed. “That generous man, should you not do as he wishes, would break you fingers to get that little tip back in his pocket. It is the only reason I am going along with this ridiculous affair.”

Her eyes widened as she stopped beside a display of bell sleeved blouses. “Excuse me?”

You arched a brow and tilted your head.

“Don’t worry, you’re doing quite well. I do think you’ll go home with a healthy pocketbook.” You taunted. “Now, I will allow you to treat me as the doll he wishes me to be but this,” You touched a skirt beside you. “Nothing like it, you hear me? I like my ass to be covered.”

“Of course,” She hesitated but turned back to her course. 

She added to her armful as you left her and neared the little placard that read ‘fitting rooms’. You tucked your hands in your pockets and slipped through the curtain. The room was pristine; gentle pink walls and a rich fuschia carpet ;long white benches in the centre as booth lined the walls, mirrors on each door.

You sat and stared at your reflection. Your blouse was still undone and you buttoned it back to your chin. You listened to the metallic chime of hangers and the click of the sales associates heels. You leaned on your knee and fished your phone out of your pocket. You lit the screen up and a text from an unknown number topped your notifications.

‘See you soon, sweetheart.’

It wasn’t hard to guess who it was from and you didn’t trouble yourself to wonder how he’d gotten your number. You suspected the man had ways to get most things. That’s exactly what he wanted you to think. You sent it to your trash and tucked your phone away. Ana entered with an array of clothing.

“Whichever room you prefer,” She sang. 

You rose and sighed. You checked your watch. Fifteen minutes gone. Ana had a tall order to fill in a short time, but this wasn’t her fault. You went to the first stall and pulled open the door.

“Thank you,” You reached for the hangers. “I think I can handle it from here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Just thought you should know! Thanks for reading and following along. :D I am always so thankful for everything y’all do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback if you like it <3

Aside from the colour, you were not a fan of the dress. The black number was little much for you; the long sleeves couldn’t make up for the length of the skirt or the strappy back. You were still unaccustomed to your new wardrobe and you doubted you ever would be. When you arrived that morning at The Attic, you’d felt like an idiot. 

After noon, you excused yourself if only to escape Loki for an hour. He hadn’t failed to remind you of the day’s meeting. Over a week and a half since the last. Just as long spent in dread. It was bad enough facing Loki each day but another to know you’d be book-ended between him and Bucky.

You went to a restaurant not far from the shop. You passed it now and then but never thought of stepping inside the ultra sleek bar. You did that day; a reluctant retreat. You sat by the window and ordered an organic juice and a salad. 

You rarely ate anything more than microwaves dinners and non-perishables. You often found yourself forgetting to stop and eat when you were at work and you gave little thought to what awaited you after.

You poked at the baby spinach and glanced out the window. The strawberry juice was a little too sweet and made your jaw twitch. You looked back to your bowl as you tried to hide your recognition. The man across the street; you’d seen him before.

It would be easy enough to shrug off his brief glance as coincidence as he walked casually along the pavement, but you hadn’t missed him as you emerged from The Attic. Or a few days back on your way home. His golden hair shone above his chiseled jaw and his bright eyes made him a beacon on the streets. He was following you and he wasn’t even trying to be subtle.

You left the last few leaves in the bottom of the bowl to drown in dressing. You took your last sip from the glass and folded the bills in the little leather folder. You stood and nodded at your waitress on your way out. The blond man was gone. For now.

You returned to the shop and slipped into the office. Loki wasn’t there and you were thankful. You sat and pulled out your phone. You pulled down the skirt which had a tendency to slip to your thigh. 

As you wiggled in your chair, the door opened and Loki appeared. He didn’t miss the little shimmy and smiled as he neared your desk. His eyes sparkled at you as his fingers rubbed along the edge of the wood.

“We should go soon.” He said. “But we should talk first.”

“Right,” You kept your phone propped up but spared him a brief peek.

“First, _listen_ ,” He reached over and tapped your phone. “Important. I tell you to do something, you do it. No back talk. It would be as bad for you as for me should you choose to undermine me in the presence of those men.”

You nodded and lowered your phone. You looked at him and squished your lips together.

“Play along. I know you’re not stupid so I know you can play your part well.” He grinned. “This man is simple; even you can rile him.”

You shook your head and swayed your leg as you crossed your arms.

“Is that all?” You asked.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you of what this world means; of the consequences of such repugnance.” He frowned. “Remember your father, perhaps that will keep you in line.”

“Perhaps,” You sneered.

“Well,” He drew away. “I’d rather this over with. I am not a fan of these places. Sad, really.”

You stood and tucked your phone in your purse. You slung it on your shoulder and sighed.

“Well, at least we can agree on expedience,” You said.

👄

The She-Wolf looked grim in the daylight. The neon sign flashed although the flicker was hard to notice so early. You followed Loki to the doors but he swiftly sidestepped a patron stumbling out. You watched the man, already drunk, as he wobbled away. 

You swallowed your discomfort and entered as Loki opened the door for you, the bouncers eyed both of you. He was greeted by a woman in a crop top and booty shorts. He looked at her as if she were a leper.

“Laufeyson for Barnes,” He announced. “Is there a man who I should--”

“Over here,” She interrupted him and his brows drew together. “Just by Tiffani.”

Loki hesitated but followed, his arm curled around you as he swept you along with him. There were only two stages in use and the bar was almost empty. Still the music buzzed and the dark room was swathed with coloured arcs of light. You sat along the half-moon stage as the woman offered you drinks. 

Loki sniffed as he peered around and refused. You thanked her but forewent the offer as well. Loki sat back and draped his arm behind you. He looked over at you and you didn’t miss his gaze as his hand flitted down to your dress. His hand snaked over and he caressed your leg just beneath the hem.

“Well…” He kept his voice low. “I am pleasantly surprised.”

“Stop,” You grabbed his hand.

“Stop? Ah, you know, I never expected to share tastes with Barnes but I might see a little of what he does.” He purred. “This might be more fun than I expected.”

“Loki,” You hissed as he flipped his hand and twisted yours back. “Enough.”

“We should’ve taken our time back at the office.” He slithered.

“I mean it.” You wrestled with him. “It’s not funny.”

“I am not joking, darling,” He rolled his R coyly. “And seeing as…” His eyes went to the woman spinning up on the pole. “He has such low standards… you’ve made this pleasantly easy.”

He shook you away and pushed his hand between your knees. He gripped your leg as he took a breath. He cleared his throat and rescinded his touch as he stood. Bucky appeared from a doorway along the back of the club and you rose too. He was flanked by two other men and they followed him to the stage as he smirked at you. He barely acknowledged Loki as he offered you his hand.

“Sweetheart,” He looked you up and down. “Mmm, you look wonderful.”

You thanked him softly and stiffened as you shook his hand.

“Loki,” He released you and extended his hand to the other man. “Early. As always.”

“We take our time seriously in Manhattan,” Loki gripped Bucky’s hand firmly. “It is, as they say, money.”

“Mmhmm,” Bucky withdrew and sat. His men stayed behind him, like statues. 

Bucky leaned his elbow on the table that lined the stage and gazed up at the now topless Tiffani as she hung upside down from the pole. He smirked and his eyes slowly fell to you.

“So, you thirsty?” He asked.

“It’s early,” Loki answered for you.

“Not that early,” Bucky insisted as he raised his hand. “What do you like? You seem like a scotch man.” 

His eyes never left you as the woman who greeted you returned. 

“Or whiskey,” Loki replied, annoyed that he was all but being ignored.

“And the lady?” He wondered. “Champagne?”

“That’s a bit much,” You sat straight. 

“Rose? Chardonnay?” He continued. “I have a rather extensive cellar. I could let you have a look if you wish.”

“We didn’t come here to peruse your wine collection,” Loki intoned.

“No,” Bucky slapped his hand on the table. “You came here to give me my money and to accept my hospitality. It would be rude to bite the hand, wouldn’t it?”

Loki’s jaw jutted out in anger and he nodded, a snarl slowly left his nostrils.

“Gin,” You said sternly. “Gin is fine.”

“Gin,” Bucky repeated as his expression softened and he turned to the waitress. “Scotch for my friend,” He waved to Loki, “And two gins. Top shelf.”

“Yes, sir,” She recited and her smile betrayed her attraction for the man. Bucky, despite his person, could not be called hideous.

“You know,” Bucky turned to Loki, his eyes strayed to you for a moment, “I was thinking of this new arrangement and while I appreciate that your men are working so hard, I would prefer a few of mine help out.”

“Help out?” Loki squinted.

“Allies, you said.” Bucky leaned back and pulled his thin lapels straight. “So we should work together. If I sent a few of my hands down to our warehouses, they wouldn’t be hassled, would they? Especially not if they were helping with our business.”

Loki swallowed. It was one thing to split up the take, but another to allow others onto territory he still felt was rightfully his. The compromise was temporary in his mind; a means to an end. A patient plot.

“Surely not,” Loki forced out. “I would make sure of it.”

“Very good,” Bucky smiled as he watched the waitress set down the drinks. “I will send them down tomorrow then.”

“I’ll make sure mine are aware,” Loki inhaled deeply and took his scotch. His other hand wandered over your thigh and he rested it there as he sipped. 

You grabbed your drink and swigged down a bitter mouthful before you could chide him. Bucky didn’t miss the movement and his eyes followed Loki’s arm to his hand. Loki’s long fingers squeezed and you winced. Bucky took a drink as he looked you over.

“I’ll take my money now,” He gritted out. “Drinks are on me though.”

Loki set down his glass and dragged his hand from your leg. He shifted your skirt as he did, enough to expose your upper thigh. You fixed it and Bucky hummed. You looked up as he shifted in his chair. He was focused on your lap and you pushed your legs together tightly.

Loki reached into his jacket and pulled out the bundle. He planted it on the table before Bucky who quickly took it and began to count. When he finished, he smacked the stack on his palm and then handed it over to one of his men.

“You like her?” Bucky pointed to Tiffani and Loki frowned. “The night shift is better. The girls are… skilled.”

“I’ve never been one for dancers. Or escorts.” Loki sneered.

“My girls are clean and I’d not call them escorts, they’re good company. Especially for men like us.”

“Men like us?” Loki huffed. “I don’t pay for my company.”

“So you must be lonely,” Bucky countered.

A tense silence followed as they stared each other down. Loki chuckled and finished his drink.

“Not that lonely,” He stretched his arm behind you. 

Bucky scratched his chin and nodded.

“It’s not always money you pay with,” Bucky mused. “Is it?”

“I have been told I am charming,” Loki’s fingers tickled your shoulder. “I’ve never wanted for much.”

“Is it charm or hot air?” Bucky challenged. “You talk a lot.”

“I won’t deny that,” Loki smirked. “But you know, a sharp tongue is truly a gift. Isn’t it, darling?”

Both men looked at you. You tapped your fingernail on your glass and chewed on your irritation.

“Truly,” You answered rigidly. “It must be.”

You lifted your glass and drank. Bucky watched you intently. Loki stared at him until he looked away and their gaze met. There was a moment of understanding; an unspoken challenge. You felt as if you were suffocating in your dress. You wanted another drink desperately.

👄

You left shortly after the pissing contest. You were glad to be away and didn’t stick around much longer at the antique shop. Loki was agitated and barely noticed when you left. Despite his well-honed veneer, he hadn’t been able to withhold his chagrin once free of the strip club.

The next day, you sensed little difference. He was silent, grumbly. He sat behind his desk and made the occasional call. He was impatient and bossy. He had Bucky’s men in his warehouses and he was talking his own down from igniting another war. Each call ended with a scribbled list of numbers for you to add to your ledger.

Your work was disturbed in the late afternoon. You heard Lopez in the showroom, his voice panicked as he neared the other side of the door. There was no knock as the squat man’s voice was left unmatched. The door opened as Loki reached under his jacket. He gripped his gun and watched the man who entered.

“No need for that,” The blonde man said coolly. He held a box and smiled as he looked around the room. “Just got a delivery.”

Loki scowled and reluctantly lowered his hand. “Delivery? Did Barnes forget something?”

The blonde’s jaw squared as he turned to you. He placed the box atop your open ledger. 

“Boss sends his regards,” He smirked. You said nothing as he nodded and glanced at Loki one last time. “To both of you.”

As quickly as he’d come, he was gone. You watched him go and frowned as Loki bid Lopez shut the door. You were silent as you shook your head at the box.

“Who was--”

“Rogers.” Loki snorted. “Barnes’ little lap dog.”

You were quiet. You wouldn’t let on that Barnes’ man had been tailing you. You didn’t think that would help with either of them. Or you.

“Well, open it.” He demanded.

You glanced at him and he lifted a brow. His eyes pierced you as you slid the box closer and let out a long breath. You rubbed your thumbs over the cardboard and carefully shook the lid free. The box fell to the desk and you set aside the top. You brushed aside the tissue paper and gaped at the swath of sparkling diamonds.

Loki sighed and tapped his fingers as he leaned forward.

“Do go on,” He said dryly.

You cringed and reached into the box. You hooked your fingers under the diamonds and lifted the glittering pair of panties. Your eyes met Loki’s over the top and his face paled with anger. _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay positive and be healthy, y’all. Might have a surprise for ya later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comment <3

Loki’s grimace was terrifying. You lowered the sparkling panties back into the box and the diamonds tinkled just a little. He watched you fold the tissue paper back over them and lift the lid. He raised his long index finger as he stood.

“No,” He breathed. “That’s no way to accept a gift.”

You frowned as you hovered the lid over the box. “What--”

“Well,” He smirked. “It would only be proper to make sure they fit.”

“I have no intent of ever wearing those,” You shoved the lid on. “I’ll have them sent back.”

“You will not do that,” He tutted. “Now, let’s see--”

“No,” You said staunchly. “I’m tired of this. It’s ridiculous. Childish!”

His nostrils flared and he pursed his thin lips. He reached beneath his jacket and pulled his gun from his holster. He didn’t hesitate as he brought the muzzle to face you.

“I rather dislike repeating myself but more, I despise your disobedience. Now, your life is mine and at this point it would seem more profitable to end it and this bounty. So I won’t say it again.” He snarled. “I’ll even be so generous as to close my eyes. I like a surprise.”

You stared at him and the gun twitched. He smirked and closed his eyes, his arm still extended, ready to pull the trigger. You shook the lid off so the box fell loudly onto the desk. You tossed the lid aside and hiked up your skirt. You pulled your panties down your legs and bunched them up atop the desk.

You took the diamond pair and bent to hook your feet through them and shimmied them up your legs. You stood and straightened your skirt over them. You smiled and leaned on the desk.

“They fit,” You said tritely.

He opened his eyes and his face fell. He marched towards you and pressed the barrel to your chest. You swallowed but held his gaze. He let out a hot breath.

“You know what I meant.” He pushed the neckline of our shirt lower with the gun. “Final warning, darling.”

This time he kept his eyes open. You gritted your teeth and reached to the hem of your shirt. You ripped it over your head and threw it in his face. He barely flinched as he caught it and backed away just a step. You found the zipper on the back of your skirt and pushed it down. You rolled it along your legs and stood straight as it pooled at your ankles.

He raised a brow as he tongue slipped out and he focused on your bra. You looked down and reluctantly grasped the back of your bra. You unhooked it and paused just a moment as you raised your head. He lowered the gun slowly and you let the bra fall. It slipped from your arms as you dropped them and stood in nothing but your heels and the extravagant panties.

“Divine,” He wisped. “Darling, you do continue to delight.”

“You’re disgusting.” You sneered.

“If I were so disgusting, I would drag you down to that repulsive club and have you show all those men what’s mine,” He slithered. “And you understand that you are mine. You will never be his. Ever.”

His face turned dark as his breath rose in his chest.

“But for now, you will sit and finish your work. Just. Like. That.”

His eyes roved over your body and you shuddered. You sat and pulled the chair closer to the desk. You acted as if he wasn’t there, as if you weren’t as good as naked, as if you didn’t feel entirely sick. 

You lifted your pencil and ran it along the margin. You sensed him as he came closer and his hand appeared in the corner of your vision. His fingers closed around your former panties and dragged them away. You bit down but said nothing and made no move. He snickered as he strutted the perimeter of the room and hummed.

“Temperance is kindred to pleasure,” He said. “Little tastes make the dessert sweeter.”

👄

You left work roiling mad. You’d never been so livid in your life, not even when your father had duped you into running bets in middle school. 

Yet you didn’t dare to goad Loki further though. He was a man of limits and he was almost past his. Each man insisted on raising the stakes higher and higher though you could not see anyone paying but yourself.

You stomped out of work, the heels of your shoes nearly bending beneath you on the pavement. You checked the time on your slender silver watch. He hadn’t returned your panties and you refused to keep the others on and so you felt even more exposed as you made your way down the street.

As you turned the corner, you nearly toppled. Your path was blocked by an unexpected obstacle. Rather a man who seemed to be awaiting you. He smiled down at you as his golden hair shone in the later blooms of sunlight. You scowled and tried to sidestep him. He moved with you and blocked your path.

“Ah, running away?” Rogers taunted.

“No, you’re in my way.” You hissed.

“I’m here to do you a favour,” He grinned. “My boss awaits your thanks.”

“Then he will be waiting for a rather long time,” You tried to evade him again and he moved once more in front of you.

“You don’t want to leave him waiting,” He warned.

“Get out of my way.” You huffed.

He considered you and shook his head. He rolled his tongue along his bottom lip and shrugged. 

“Alright, girlie,” He held up his hands and stepped aside. “Have it your way.”

You scowled and continued on. You were exhausted. You stormed around the corner and onto the next. You walked to work most days, lost yourself in the crowd in your moments to yourself. At that point, you’d love to just disappear altogether

A sharp honk sounded and a car pulled up along the curb, slowing to follow you as the window descended. You glanced over and went on as if you hadn’t seen the man within. The motor continued to mutter as the car rolled slowly along.

“Sweetheart, don’t do this to me,” Bucky begged. “And after such a lovely present.”

“You can have it back,” You snarled.

“Only if you're in it,” He said. “Come on. Get in. I wanna talk.”

“Well, I don’t,” You snapped.

“If I gotta get outta this car…” He warned.

“You don’t gotta do anything,” You countered. “Nothing but go away.”

He sighed and the window rolled up. The car pulled in entirely and idled at the curb. You heard the door open and close as you passed it entirely and the leather clad footsteps which followed you. You swung your elbow back as you were grabbed and you struggled with the man who had stopped you only a few blocks earlier.

The blond henchman gave no heed to the other pedestrians as he wrestled you over to the car and they pretended not to see him. You kicked out as he wrangled you with one arm and grunted as he opened the door. You nearly knocked your head as he forced you down and shoved you inside. Your purse drooped on your arm as you landed on the leather.

You cursed and shot your foot back at him as you fell into the seat. He caught your ankle and his grip made your blood turned cold.

“Steve, don’t,” Bucky ordered from behind you, “I’d like her in one piece.”

Steve clung to you as his eyes shot past you. He nodded and pushed your foot away. You barely pulled your legs inside before he slammed the door. You righted yourself on the seat and grumbled at the man beside you.

“So… did you like them?” Bucky asked as Steve climbed in the front.

“Not really my style,” You said evenly as the car pulled away from the curb.

“Well, neither is this,” He tugged on your skirt. “I kinda liked the suits.”

“What do you want?”

“I know you’re not that clueless.” He chuckled.

“And I know you aren’t either. How many ways can I say no?” You uttered.

“You can say it as many times as you like, sweetheart. It only adds to the fun.” He played with the hem of your skirt as he slid closer. “I know what he’s doing. I know this game. I know he hasn’t had you. He just wants to poke the bear.”

“Both of you are just--” You stopped yourself and peered out the window. “I’ve had a long day. Can we please not?”

“I wonder what he would do, hmmm?” He gripped your knee. “If we just--- if he found out that I got you first.”

“Why did you settle with him if you’re so eager to start another war?” You tried to push his hand away but it didn’t budge.

“Business is business. It’s not about personal feelings,” He slipped his hand from beneath yours and tickled up your leg. He pressed against the bottom of your skirt and edged it up as he groped your thigh. You squeezed your legs together as you tried to stop him. “He can talk himself up but I know he can’t afford another. Not so soon.”

“Bucky…”

“Oooh, say it again,” He tried to force his hand higher.

“Get off of me,” You punched his shoulder and then his chest. “Get--” You reached around and blindly dug your hand into your purse. You flipped the blade out and brought it to his chin. “Stop!”

“Think about this, sweetheart.” He purred and cold metal touched your thigh. You looked down as he dragged the gun to your stomach. “You’re not that interesting.”

You glared at him and slowly lowered the knife. He took it from you and replaced his gun in his holster. He admired the blade as he leaned back on the seat then dragged it lightly over your thigh.

“Now, I know what you’re gonna say because you’ve said it before. And you can keep it up and hold out and be miserable or you can give in and get your kicks.” He winked as he pulled the blade up beneath your skirt and split the fabric from crotch to hem. 

“I’d be miserable either way.”

“Maybe,” He flipped the knife up and pointed it at your nose. “Maybe you would but if your boss even thought you were truly sneaking around behind his back well, I hate to imagine the consequences for you, sweetheart. What a waste,”

You blinked at him as if he was stupid.

“Let me lay it out. You continue this little coy act and I let on that you ain’t so loyal as you pretend to be. See if you’re so useful to him then.” Bucky smirked. “Or you give me what I want and he thinks he’s got what he wants. He gets his pride. His empty victory.”

“He’d never believe you.” You said.

“I can be very convincing,” He hummed. “Those panties are just the beginning.”

You swallowed your revulsion and his eyes descended to your sliced skirt. You followed them and pulled the fabric back together as it threatened to bear your nudity. You kept your legs together as you shifted in the seat. You chewed on your predicament and let out a weak breath. 

Seeds of doubt sprouted easily, especially in this life. Suspicion was as good as guilt.

“Fine,” You muttered. “You bastard.”

He snickered and the car drew to a stop. You looked out the window to your building and blanched. He hadn’t even asked for your address. Well, you supposed he could’ve just asked his minion in the front seat.

“Good girl,” He purred. “Tomorrow, you should come see the club at night, it’s something else.”

You nodded as the bitterness choked you.

“Can I go?” You asked.

“Can you go…” He cupped his ear dramatically. “My men call me sir or Mr. Barnes. It’s a show of respect.”

“Can I go… sir?” You forced out.

“Eh, so demanding. I know you have manners, sweetheart.” He licked his lip.

“Can I go please?” You said. “Sir?”

He grabbed your chin suddenly and pulled you close. Your eyes rounded and he pressed his lips to yours. He devoured you with a messy kiss and parted with a nibble of your lip.

“You can,” He said softly. “Don’t forget the panties.”

He released you and you grabbed your purse. You held your skirt together as you opened the door and climbed out carefully. You closed the door without looking back and stepped up onto the sidewalk. You walked hunched over to your building, afraid your skirt would split at any move.

When you stepped inside, you felt as if he could still see you. As if his lips were still on yours and his gun to your side. You felt completely trapped. Entirely hopeless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (sexual intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter yesterday which us about all I could do with the pinched nerve in my neck :D I am always so thankful for everything y’all do; reading, kudos, comments, etc <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments <3

You couldn’t shake the weight that hung from your shoulders. The wire that dogged your every step and threatened to trip you up. The realisation that all that had transpired was nothing compared to what could; what _would_ come. Deep down you knew none of it could end well. If anything, you were only delaying the inevitable. Your dissemblance, if not your death.

Lopez was just unlocking the door as you walked up to The Attic. He struggled to balance a coffee cup atop a white box of donuts. You grabbed the cup before it could tip and he let you in first. He offered you a jelly filled powdered creation but you passed. You weren’t very hungry. You had felt sick since the night before.

You left him to his sugary feast and let yourself into the back office. You took your time, retrieved the ledger from the safe, and paced the office for a while. _Were you impatient for Loki’s arrival? Anxious?_

You sat and let out a breath. Your phone vibrated and you squinted at it as the screen lit up. The private number wasn’t so private. Bucky’s message blared at you in the morning haze. _‘10pm.’_ Simple enough but an order. You swiped it away and opened the thick book of numbers. It would be done soon and you’d have a new, fresh set of margins to fill.

The door finally flew open and Loki entered, muttering. He didn’t acknowledge you as he swept his jacket off and threw it over his desk. He reached in his pocket as he stomped back and forth and sighed as he stared at the screen. He answered with a growl.

“I told you-- Goddamn it,” He was snarling already. He always impressed you with how furious he could be so early in the day. “No, no, don’t! I’ll take care of it--” He checked his watched and reached for his jacket as quickly as he’d disposed of it. “I’m on my way. No, don’t let him do that. No!”

He sent you a glance as if only just noticing you. He gave a hopeless sneer and shook his head as he turned away. Confused and even a little amused, you watched him stroll right back out. The door slammed and made you flinch.

There was an initial gratitude for his absence followed by the fear of his eventual return. It was one thing to spend the day with him in that office, undisturbed, another to have him there irritated. If he did come back, you expected nothing but trouble.

👄

Loki did not return. You let out a breath of relief as you packed up but then recalled, tomorrow would be another. He would likely make up for the day he’d missed; hours stolen from him. Your torment would only get worse.

And the night that awaited you. You weren’t stupid. You knew what Bucky expected but it didn’t make it any easier. You always wondered how famous queens could march to their executions with their head high. You suspected you were coming to understand them. It wasn’t courage, it was that they had no other choice, so if one must do something they should do it in their own way.

You had some hours before you were due. You pondered staying in just to see what would happen but it wasn’t really a mystery. While you never shied away from adding to the kindling, you didn’t need to be engulfed by the flames.

You did nothing. Didn’t change, didn’t ‘freshen up’, you just waited. The time passed quickly but not easily. It felt like a noose tightening around your neck a little at a time.

The She-Wolf looked more sinister against the night sky. There weren’t many stars in the city and while the neon sign glowed, it wasn’t so serene as the moon. You gathered your wits and approached the door. The bouncers looked at you dully but said nothing. 

You entered and were met by thumping music and a haze of voices. The air was a swirl of perfume and alcohol and it got stronger as you followed the short corridor to the barroom. The stages were full and red, blue, and purple lights bathed twirling and twisting bodies in lurid shadows. Men flipped bills at the dancers and sipped from bottles and glasses.

You thought of turning back and marching out. You could call Loki and tell him everything. _The devil you know… But would he believe you? Would he care?_ And what would he do but play his hand in turn? You went to the bar and ordered a gin. 

As you reached into your purse and awaited the bartender’s return, a large hand came down on the leather trim beside you.

“On the house, Lola,” Steve called over the bar as he leaned on it. “You’re late.”

“No, I’m not,” You insisted. “I was here exactly when I was told to be. You’re late.”

Your gin was placed before you and Lola sent a lingering peek at Steve who acknowledged her with a wink. He took the glass before you could and waved you away.

“He won’t wait any longer,” He leaned in. “So get that ass in motion.”

You huffed and bit back a sneer. He directed you across the room to a shadowed doorway just beyond the stages. He hung back to let you through first and followed closely. His hand slapped your ass as you started down the hallway and you stopped short. You spun and he evaded your slap by stepping back.

“Ah,” He barely kept the gin from spilling. “You wouldn’t want to waste this. You’ll need it.”

You lowered your chin angrily and glared up at him.

“Just tell me where to go and keep the drink.” You snapped.

“Very end, on your right.” He replied.

You turned and continued on, keeping far enough ahead of him that his hand didn’t stray again. You stopped at the door with the golden ‘6’ on its face and disclaimer which forbade recording beyond that point.

“Go on,” He got close. “I can help you inside if you really want me to.”

You rolled your eyes and turned the handle. You stepped through and he caught the door before you could shut it on him. You ignored him and looked around the room. There was a low stage at the centre, curved couches framed it, and lowlights lent a soft glow to the space. A private room reserved for bachelor parties and loners.

Bucky sat on the velvet sofa which faced you. His arm was stretched over the back as he watched you, his other hand around a short glass of dark liquor. He smiled as Steve closed the door and hovered behind you.

“You want the drink or--” Steve wondered.

“Only if I can throw it in your face,” You spat and slowly began forward.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky stood. “You look… well, as always, gorgeous.”

“I’m done with the games,” You stopped just between the sofas opposite him. “I just want this over with.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” He set his drink aside and rounded the lit stage. “And this isn’t just going to be over with. We’re gonna take our time.”

You inhaled and glanced over your shoulder at Steve’s silhouette. He sipped noisily from the gin. 

“You know, I spend so much time here but never really get to enjoy the show.” He purred. “So I thought you could indulge me.”

“Excuse me?” You recoiled as he touched your arm.

“Don’t worry, I’m a great tipper. Hell, you’d probably make more here than with that snake,” He smirked.

“I don’t--” You peeked at the stage. “I wouldn’t know-- No.”

“All the other girls start out there,” He pointed past you. “Strangers pushing ones into their panties, feeling them up, literally drooling on them. Which do you prefer?”

You bit your lip and swallowed. You hung your head, just for a second, and brushed past him. You set your purse down on a small round table and stepped up onto the stage. You turned back and looked at Steve again. Bucky chuckled.

“Sit,” He called to Steve. 

“What--” You blinked.

“He’s my talent manager. He’s a fan of the art.” Bucky resumed his spot on the other sofa as Steve found his own on the one across from him. 

You pushed your shoulders up uncomfortable and tried not to shudder. You gripped the pole then drew away. You tried not to look at Bucky or behind you at Steve. You weren’t sure what exactly he expected from you. You surely weren’t going to be doing acrobatics. The music pumped through the wall and further agitated you.

“I want to see how your little present,” Bucky urged. “Show me. Make it interesting.”

You stretched your fingers and tried to blur out the room around you. You weren’t a dancer, you weren’t flamboyant in any sense. You surely didn’t have rhythm. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it. Bucky tisked.

“Slow down, sway your hips,” He said. “Shake your ass.”

“Mhmm,” Steve hummed from behind you.

You ignored him and shook off the disgust. You moved your hips just a little as you took your time raising your hem. You focused on breathing, on the distant beat of the club speakers. You let the shirt fall away and felt along the top of your skirt.

You felt the weight of their gazes and your fingers crawled over to your zipper. You took your time to unhook the small clasp, to push down the metal tag. The skirt slackened and you shimmied as you inched it down your legs. You bent as it was tight and did not slip upon its own. As you bared the panties you heard another purr from behind you.

You stood and kicked away the skirt, you caught the pole as you wobbled in your heels. You stared at Bucky. He tilted his head as he eyed your bra. He lifted a brow, a silent command. You reached back to unhook it and drew the cups away from your chest. You flung the bra away and resisted the urge to cover yourself.

Bucky leaned forward as he admired the gleaming panties and you stepped around the pole as if it could hide you from the man behind you.

“Go,” Bucky breathed. “Steve. Out.”

“Ah, come on,” Steve moaned.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” He warned and you heard Steve move behind you.

The door opened and closed as you stood frozen on the stage. Bucky sat back and rubbed his thighs.

“Come here,” He cooed.

You hesitated. Your mouth was dry. You made the few steps across the stage. You climbed down before him as his hands continued to rub his legs. He pushed his knees apart and lifted his arms over the back of the couch.

“You look great,” He said. “They fit you perfectly.”

You stopped before him and he licked his lip.

“But I think I’d like them better… off.” He grinned.

You were dizzy. _What were you doing?_ Your hands balled into a fist and his eyes caught the movement. He shook his head in warning.

“I can bring Steve back in.” He said. “You don’t want that because then he’ll expect me to share.”

You unclenched your fingers and hooked your thumbs under the panties. You dragged them down your thighs and let them slump around your feet. His eyes flicked up and down your body. He nodded to his lap.

You kicked off your heels and stepped closer. You grabbed his shoulders as you straddled him and he brought his hands around you. He brushed his palms down your back and ass. He squeezed and urged you closer. He lifted one hand to the back of your head and pulled you down until your lips met his.

You squirmed as he held you in place and his tongue poked past your lips. Your teeth grazed his tongue and he pulled away. He gripped your head with both hands and his eyes burned as he looked up at you.

“Sweetheart,” He said. “Play nice and I’ll do the same.”

You looked away and he forced your mouth back to his. He was forceful, hungry. His hands went to your neck and he squeezed just a little. You winced as you felt him growing hard beneath you. His hands continued down until they were on your ass once more. He rocked your hips so that your pelvis rubbed against his.

He turned you suddenly, almost lifting you entirely as he flipped you onto the couch beside him. He pinned you beneath him as he kept his lips to yours. He moaned and slowly drew his mouth from yours and left a trail of spit along your cheek.

He grabbed your leg and pulled it around him as he writhed against you. His hand slipped from your leg and up your thigh. He pushed it between your bodies and cupped your tit. He shivered and nibbled at your ear.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you,” He whispered. “Sitting there in that ridiculous get-up. I knew you needed this; needed me.”

You said nothing and turned your face away from him. He continued a trail along your neck as he held himself over you and his hand ventured further. He pressed two fingers along your stomach and wandered lower. He ticked your trimmed fuzz and slid his fingers over your folds.

“Do you always make them wait, huh?” He teased. “You like it, being chased?”

You shook your head and pressed against his chest. You suddenly felt as if you were being crushed; as if you couldn’t breathe. You grasped at his lapels as your lip trembled.

“Please…” You uttered. “Please…”

“Please what?” He purred.

“Off, get off,” You whined. “Stop.”

He stopped and inhaled your scent as his nose tickled your neck. He sat up suddenly, surprising you, and his dilated eyes bore into you. His hand shot to your throat again and his lip curled as his lust was cut with wrath.

“You are so fucking stubborn,” He hissed. “You still don’t realise you’re not the one in charge.”

He stood and took you with him. You latched onto his wrist as you stumbled on your feet. He spun you and shoved you so that you caught yourself on the sofa. He grabbed your hands and placed them on the back of it and held them there. He used his knee to push yours apart.

“Look at that ass,” He let go and smacked your ass with both hands. “I don’t know how any man could miss that.”

Your nails dug into the velvet as he lingered behind you. You didn’t dare look back. For the first time since you were a kid, you were terrified. His jacket hit the sofa next to you. The clink of his belt buckle sounded and he let out a heavy breath. He rubbed your ass with his rough hands and pinched your thigh.

“If you wanna be mine, you can be.” He moved closer and you went rigid as he poked you with his cock and slid it up and down your ass. “Just mine. You understand? It wouldn’t be so bad.”

You hung your head and shook it. Your shoulder dropped as you scoffed. He guided his cock down below your ass as he gripped your hip and tilted your pelvis. He rubbed himself against your folds and sighed. He leaned against your back and his hot breath whispered in your ear.

“You’ll change your mind,” He impaled you in a single motion and you grunted through your teeth as your hands almost slipped from the couch. “I know you will.”

He pulled back and slammed into you. You threw your head back in pain as your legs shook. He thrust again, harder. His pants chafed against your bare flesh with each buck of his hips. He grabbed your shoulders and jolted you violently, each time he groaned in delight.

You slapped at the couch with one hand. You let out a moan as your walls clenched around him. The noise seemed to enliven him. His hands dropped down your arms and grasped the velvet next to yours. He pushed you further onto the couch as he climbed up behind you and pounded into you.

He bent his head and dragged his teeth along your shoulder. His nose brushed your neck and he kissed there before he bit you. You whined and he sped up again. You cried out in shock as he sent ripples through your entire body. Your hands slipped over the edge and you hung over the back of the couch.

He snickered and righted himself, crashing into you over and over until your hips were against the couch and you were folded over the back, clawing at it. The wet sounds of your arousal made your stomach turn and yet fueled your reluctant pleasure. It hurt and yet it felt great.

Your legs quivered and pathetic mewls streamed from you as your fingertips dangled over the floor. You closed your eyes and pressed your face to the velvet. You couldn’t hide your orgasm from him as your cunt pulsed around him and fed his fervour. You went entirely limp as your nerves bounced beneath your flesh.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” He growled and rammed into you harder and harder.

He rubbed your back with one hand as his other clung to your hip. He grunted and his voice sputtered. He pulled out suddenly and warmth spilled down your leg. You cringed as his cum dripped down to your knee and he panted loudly behind you.

He got off the couch, one knee at a time. His hands hesitated as he withdrew them and sniffed. You heard a crack, the sounds of his neck or his knuckles as he stretched. You lifted yourself up shakily from over the back of the couch.

“Don’t make a mess,” He warned and you blindly stood up, careful not to spread his cum onto the velvet. 

You looked around the floor and avoided his gaze as you turned and headed for the stage. He stopped you, a hand on your arm.

“What are you doing?” He smirked.

“Getting my clothes.” You said stiffly.

“Why? I’m not done yet.” He drew you to him and leaned down to kiss you. “Sweetheart, this place is open all night.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (oral); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is your welcome but also I’m sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comment <3

You barely slept. You barely had time to. When you left The She-Wolf it was almost daylight. You were tired, sore, humiliated. You didn’t miss the sly look Steve gave you as he let you out the back door. Your stomach turned as you caught a cab and slumped against the leather seat.

It just wouldn’t end. You’d have to deal with Loki that day. You looked in the mirror at the bite mark along your shoulder and the other further up your neck. You pulled on a cropped turtleneck and a pencil skirt. Enough to please your boss while covering up your guilt.

The Attic looked almost haunted as you came up to it. Lopez wasn’t there yet but the door was unlocked. Nothing inside had been disturbed so you assumed Loki had arrived early. Often, he was the first there. You wondered if he ever slept. If he ever did anything but plot.

You stopped just outside the back office and looked at the statue of the woman with the cloth swirled around her buxom figure. The chip in the shoulder remained and in the shadow cast through the windows, she looked mournful. She looked afraid but as you stepped forward and reached for the door handle, she seemed to smile. 

You entered and stopped short as you were greeted by an unexpected, though not unfamiliar, face. Thor hadn’t been in New York in over a year, he wasn’t often invited by his little brother. Loki stuck to his city and Thor stuck to his. London was far away so it was unlikely he’d sat through the flight for nothing. It explained Loki’s absence the day before.

“Oh, hello,” He greeted with a grin as he leaned back casually in Loki’s chair. “Early bird.”

“Thor,” You greeted tersely and set your purse down on your desk. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“A surprise visit. My brother is not so gifted at correspondence and I worry,” He taunted as you went to the safe and went about your daily ritual of setting yourself up. “And how have you been?”

“The same,” You took the ledger and closed the safe with a flick of the dial. You opened it beside the calculator on your desk and sat. “Where is your brother?”

“I am sure he will be along shortly,” He said. “You’ve… changed. I like that skirt.”

You kept from rolling your eyes and slid open a drawer and fished around for a pencil. You checked your phone as you tapped the led point on the book and sway back and forth in the chair.

“You always were a quiet one,” He mused.

“Is that so?” You wondered. “I doubt many could seem anything but with you.”

He laughed, a hearty boom, and glanced at his watch. You ignored him as you went about your work and he began to open and shut the drawers in Loki’s desk, fiddling with pens and other stationary. 

When you heard the front door, you were almost relieved. Lopez’s voice sounded from the other room and Loki replied curtly. The latter soon pushed open the office door and sighed at the sight of his brother. He squinted at him and then glanced at you.

“Brother,” He entered. “I thought you were to meet me at the dock.”

“Well, I haven’t much to do in New York and I didn’t want to spend the morning alone,” Thor stood. “So I figured I’d make the most of our time together.”

“I have work to do.” Loki grumbled as he rounded his desk and edged around Thor as he removed his jacket. “I know that is a foreign concept to you but I do not trust my business to trained monkeys.”

“Mmm,” Thor moved aside and strode around the desk. “Certainly, you just have a pretty little secretary to count your money, yeah?”

“Do tell me you did not come here simply to annoy me,” Loki sat heavily and pushed his hair back. “It was a long night and I haven’t the patience.”

“Oh, I think it was a long night for all of us,” Thor peeked over at you and his smirk turned crooked. You frowned and glanced between him and his brother.

“How about you go keep Lopez company? He likes you,” Loki sneered. “The two of you can sell candlesticks together. An enviable sales team.”

“How about…” Thor neared your desk and you sat up, wheeling yourself away from his looming figure. “I tell you where your little bird spent her night.”

Your heart stopped. You furrowed your brow, confused. _How could he know?_

“You see,” He stepped around your desk and gripped the back of your chair. “You said you were busy so I had to entertain myself,” He hand went to your shoulder as you went rigid. “I found this flashy club down in Brooklyn and I thought I’d put my money to good use and who do I see--” 

You stood and tried to shove past him. He grabbed the back of your neck and you struggled with him as he wrestled you around the desk. You grunted as he easily overpowered you.

“But this one,” He dragged you before Loki’s desk and squeezed your neck until you bent. He forced your face to the wooden desktop and held you there, his fingers threatening to crush your neck. “Was sneaking around there. I didn’t see much of her before she disappeared into a private room.” He moved so he was behind you and his hands went to your waist as he rubbed his crotch against your ass. “Escorted by Barnes’ favourite henchman.”

You closed your eyes, mortified. Terrified. Your secret has come undone even quicker than you could’ve imagined. _How had you not seen Thor?_ He was hard to miss. You had been so distracted though, you couldn’t remember much beyond the private room, the velvet couch, and the stage...

It was silent. Loki didn’t say a word as his chair squeaked. The light shifted as he stood and waltzed around the desk. He came up beside you and dragged a finger along your cheek.

“Stand her up,” Loki ordered. Thor grasped the back of your neck again and pulled you straight. You were startled by the slap as it pushed you back against Thor. Loki’s face was livid and pale. “Now, I think we must have a chat. Alone.” He looked pointedly to his brother. “Do go and find Barnes and bring him here. Tell him there was a mistake in his cut or tell him the truth. I don’t care, just get him here.”

Thor laughed and let go of you. The door opened and shut behind you as you held Loki’s gaze. His lip curled and he walked a circle around you. His fingers danced along your ass as he did and he poked your chin as he came to face you once more.

“I’m not stupid but I don’t care that you didn’t have a choice. Whatever he did, whatever he said, you still betrayed me,” He hissed. “So when he comes, you will show him who you really belong to. Who you will always belong to.” He framed your face with his hands and stepped closer. “You can use that mouth like you do so well, but I don’t want to hear it. Understood?”

You gulped and searched his face for any sliver of humanity. What a futile hunt. You nodded and he released you.

“Now, you can start earning my forgiveness by listening,” He backed away. “Sit down. Wait. I am certain he won’t be long. My brother is an oaf but he follows orders well enough.”

You did as he said. You could feel the anger radiating from him. You peeked over at the door and he tutted. 

“You won’t get far, we both know that.” He warned.

You sat back and stared at your desk. You picked your nail and the time trickled by like sand in the desert. You heard the shop door and resisted the urge to look over. _What would be the point?_ You weren’t awaiting your saviour, only the man who’d placed you into this predicament.

Thor’s loud voice caught your ear and he was answered by a grumble. The office door opened and the large blonde entered first.

“Not so hard to find,” Thor announced as he stepped aside to let Bucky through. 

The other man entered with a third behind him. Steve took the other side of the door as Thor stood vigil by the frame and closed it. Shut in with the four of them, you felt as if you would faint. You forced your eyes down and refused to look at any of them.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Loki crooned. “And I shall do the same…” He snapped his fingers at you. “Darling.”

You raised your head and he nodded to his lap. Bucky sat across from him as you stood and you sensed him watching you, along with the other men. Your feet were heavy as you went behind the desk and Loki pushed himself back and took your hand. He guided you between his knees and tugged you to face him. He grinned at you.

You slowly lowered yourself before him. He let go of your hands and pushed his legs even further apart. You shook your head as the silence turned suffocating. You could tell it was Bucky’s thick breath that whisked from behind you. Loki carefully undid the front of his trousers.

“Alright, so now I think we should discuss…” He paused as he pulled his cock out and you flinched. He stroked himself a few times then grabbed your head. “What exactly this alliance entails. It seems we have different ideas of what we agreed on.”

“Alright.” Bucky scoffed. He sounded amused more than uncomfortable. “Why don’t you tell me what I’ve misunderstood?”

“You get your cut and you stay out of my territory,” He urged you closer until his tip prodded your lips. You opened your mouth and he shoved your head down. He shuddered between his words. “That’s it. You leave my people alone and you don’t mess with my things.”

“Far as I’m concerned, it’s been even. My men are doing their jobs down at the warehouse, I don’t hassle yours or you,” Bucky countered. “So I don’t see the issue here.”

Your mouth made a sloppy noise as you were forced to take Loki past your limit. Your eyes burned and you gagged. It was as if no one even cared and yet you were the focus of the room. You knew that all four men were more concerned with you then the words being exchanged.

Loki eased you back then down again. He guided you with his hand on your head. You heard a purr, _was that Steve or Thor?_ You didn’t care; you couldn’t if you were going to get through this. You closed your eyes and Loki’s next words blurred together as the room faded.

He pushed himself deeper each time he urged you down and every time you nearly choked. His cadence melded into Bucky’s, some words offered by the henchman and then the brother. You could only hear the humiliating sound of your spit and the groans which soon overcame the buzz of words.

“Shit, okay,” Bucky swore and the room returned to you as Loki clutched your hair in his hands. “Look, I get it, you’re jealous but I offered you one of my girls and I can’t help it that she’d rather a real Brooklyn man than… whatever you are.”

Loki held you down so that his cock was lodged in your throat. You could barely breathe around him. You felt the growl before it rose from him.

“She seems happy enough here,” Loki sneered. “Aren’t you, darling?”

You gave a pathetic murmur as you tried not to choke completely but he still didn’t relent. He kept you there and your head began to pound. 

“So, I won’t tell you again to keep to your own.” Loki snarled. “Thor.”

You heard movement as the door opened once more. Footsteps followed and faded away as the door shut and muffled them entirely. Loki hummed and began to move you again. He lifted your head only to slam it back down. His voice grew wild and his groans were animalistic as he fucked your mouth.

“Swallow,” He purred. “Like a good girl.”

He sped up and you whined as your head spun. He hammered the back of your throat until it was sore and again, suddenly he stopped. His cock twitched and he wiggled his hips. He came and you tasted the saltiness as you were forced to gulp it down. You slapped his thigh and he finally let you go.

You fell back and barely missed his desk with your head. You wiped your mouth as he made no move to cover himself. He merely rubbed his forehead as he sighed and shifted in his chair.

“Now, you have work to do,” He said. “Though you will have much more to do today than just your numbers.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts; tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little more of plot chapter which I know y’all are reading for a little less than plot, hehe, but enjoy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments <3

It was an odd sensation. Being numb and yet entirely worn. You could feel nothing and everything at the same time. Loki was in and out of the office, your little cell behind the antique shop. 

You stared at the numbers but couldn’t read them. Your mouth tasted of bile. Your thoughts were a blur of the previous night and that morning. The humiliation seared deep inside of you.

Loki didn’t return as the clock ticked. You checked your phone time and time again. No messages, no change. You’d usually be gone by then but you lingered. You were too afraid to leave, nervous to rile the man. He had shown the depths of his depravity and you had no urge to push them lower.

When the door did finally budge, you were further frazzled by the figure who greeted you. Thor strutted in, the door ajar behind him as he neared your desk. You did your best not to cower. It was best not to encourage this man; best not to show him how terrifying he truly was. To him, that was permission.

“Well,” He tapped two fingers on your desk. “My brother has sent me to fetch you.”

“Fetch me?” You frowned and rolled your pencil across the ledger. “Where is he?”

He smirked and grabbed the pencil from beneath your fingertips. He tossed it away and closed the ledger, nearly crushed your hand as he did. He pushed the book towards you and you caught it before it could topple in your lap.

“He said to bring your numbers,” Thor smirked. “And that if you insist on wasting his time, he would be inclined to remind you of your place…” His blue eyes flitted down to your turtleneck and focused on the fabric stretched across your chest. “Again.”

You stood almost immediately, embarrassed that you were so quick to dissemble. You bent and retrieved your purse from beneath the desk and slid your phone off the desk along with the ledger. You held it to your chest and nodded at the muscular lump.

“Well,” You said sharply and swallowed your nerves. “ _I_ would be inclined to let him know if it were _you_ wasting his time.”

“Oh ho,” He grabbed your arm and dragged you around the desk. “You are a sharp one.” He loomed over you. “I see why he would rather that mouth for better uses.”

“Get off of me,” You smacked his chest and he chuckled at what was little more than a poke to him. “I know Loki enough to know he is not one for sharing. That he made very clear, didn’t he?”

Thor squinted and you saw the flicker in his eyes, followed by resignation. He turned and hauled you through the open door, your heels scratching against the aged hardwood.

“Perhaps when he tires of you, he won’t be so selfish,” Thor snarled. “Girls like you…”

“Men like you,” You snapped as you ignored Lopez’ gaze, “All the same. Just as stupid as the next one.”

He spun you so that your back hit the shop door and he closed in on you in an instant. He grabbed your throat and pinned you to the glass. Lopez looked away and pretended to be busy with his closing duties.

“He wouldn’t mind a black-eye so much,” Thor growled. “He doesn’t need to look at your face, does he? Not when--”

“Ugh, stop,” You squirmed in his grasp. “I’ll… be quiet.”

He hesitated and let you go. He checked his watch and sighed.

“If I hadn’t already wasted so much time,” He mulled. “Come on, then.”

You turned and opened the door. He followed with a tap on your ass and pulled the door closed behind him with a jingle. He directed you down the sidewalk to the garish sports car with butterfly doors and ordered you inside. Say what you would of Loki, his simplicity was almost admirable compared to others of his ilk.

The ride was silent as you picked at the corner of the ledger and wondered, rather dreaded, what was in store for you. You were surprised, however, as Thor drew up before Diablo’s underground den. You glanced at the shadowed stairway which led down to the slatted door and back at your escort.

“What--”

He gave you a pointed look as he got out and shook his head. You struggled with the door and he came around to open it for you. As you stepped out, he seized you by the arm again and ushered you across the street, paying little heed to the cars that blared their horns at him. 

You stumbled down the stairs beside him, nearly toppling over as you were crammed in the tight space beside him. He stopped at the bottom and thumped once. The door shook against his strength and the slat opened almost immediately as rounded eyes peered out. 

The doorman barely righted himself and uttered the code word. Thor yawned his response and the door was quickly pulled back on its hinges. You were shoved through first and another man stood further along the corridor. He pushed himself away from the wall and glanced at Thor who nudge you forward.

You followed the second man and Thor growled beside you. You entered the party room, barren but for a few suited men playing at cards are fiddling with pistols. You crossed to the red door hidden around the corner where Diablo did his business and another knock was placed on its face. 

The man opened the door and beckoned you through. Thor remained without as you entered and the red door shut behind you. Loki sat in a leather chair as Diablo reclined on a matching chaise in an embroidered robe. His silver-lined hair shone in the light of glass-shaded lamps as he chewed on an unlit cigar and Loki held a snifter of scotch.

“Ah, finally,” Loki mused as he snapped his fingers at you. He pointed to a stiff back chair just a few feet from his own. 

You nodded and took the seat without question. Loki’s gaze lingered on you and his lips slanted. You knew what he was thinking of; the very thing you were trying not to think of. He returned his attention to the other man and rubbed his chin.

Diablo took the cigar from his mouth, twirled it, then inhaled its scent. He sat up and tucked it in the chest pocket of his robe. He reached to a small notebook on the low glass table between him and Loki. He tossed it into your lap and you barely caught it with the ledger resting there.

“All the info is in there, I’m certain the bookie’s daughter can figure it out,” Diablo huffed. 

Confused, you resisted the urge to peek inside the book.

“Surely she will have it looked over before we come to our final terms,” Loki waved his fingers at you. “It might take some time so I think another scotch might be in order.”

“Well, if you don’t mind,” Diablo stood and gripped his lower back. “I actually have a prior engagement for the next, oh, I don’t know, hour.” He grinned and stretched his arms. “Doesn’t take as long as it used to.” He winked a Loki who gave a slight twitch of his lips. “You have my office for the duration to look it over. I expect a decision tonight. This offer will not be repeated.”

“Of course,” Loki stood as Diablo did. “She is efficient enough.”

“Let’s hope,” Diablo narrowed his eyes at you before he headed for the door. “For both our sakes.”

He left through the red door and you looked to Loki with a confused grimace. He chuckled and searched around for the decanter of scotch and refilled his glass. He took another and doffed it towards you. You shook your head.

“Care to explain what this is?” You opened the notebook and glossed over the margins of numbers.

“A new business venture,” Loki sipped between words. “You know, I figured I’d move on from this whole Barnes debacle. A draw is better than a loss, I suppose.”

“Mhmm,” You continued to flip through the pages. “Buying a bounty is one thing, but Diablo… he likes to hide his true colours by calling my father a shill but my father only ever dealt with men like him. Men he could read.”

“Oh, but the bounty did prove to be ever so profitable,” Loki came up and gasped the back of your chair just beside your head. “You just look this over like a good little mouse.”

You stopped and let the book splay open on your lap. You looked up at him in disbelief.

“It’s a fucking casino,” You sputtered. “Are you crazy?”

“Half, well, forty-nine percent,” He said. “Diablo would retain the majority.”

“Oh, forty-nine percent of any loss is better than fifty,” You rolled your eyes. “So you would rather trade in a comfortable stability for a foolish gamble? You know, casinos rarely draw in as much money as they would suggest.”

“Atlantic city is approaching another renaissance and it’s much closer than Vegas,” Loki moved behind you and ran his fingers over your hair. “Now, you will look at those numbers and tell me what I am looking at.” He stepped around the chair entirely and strode along the leather chaise. “Forget your history books and give me the figures.”

You shook your head and lifted the notebook as you opened the ledger beneath. You flipped back to the first page and sighed. It didn’t matter how the numbers looked at that moment, a casino rarely held a pattern and never kept a promise. He should have known this or at least his natural caution should have girded him against it. Running drugs was easy enough, maintaining a gambling house was a recipe for disaster.

As you kept on, making notes of revenue you could draw from to augment possible losses and tracking those already in the books, you grew further agitated. Despite your focus, you couldn’t ignore Loki. He’d sit then stand again, get close, touch your shoulder or your back, let out a long breath as he stood over you.

When at last you’d done as much as you could, you sat straight and your back sang. Your neck was still tender from Bucky’s love bites and your muscles ached worse than before. You tried not to think of him as you closed both books and set them on the low table.

“What I can say now is that yes, there is potential in the casino, but is it worth bartering everything you have?” You said carefully. “That is a gamble on its own and the irony of that isn’t amusing enough for me to advise you to take this deal.”

Loki arched a brow and set down his empty glass.

“A likely loss?” He wondered.

“Possible loss,” You said. “And you’re right, there is a boom nearing but booms are always followed by crashes. If you were to take this deal, I would suggest you not see it as a permanent asset. Do what you can on the upswing but bail before the decline.”

“Mmm,” He pushed his bottom lip under his teeth and thought. “What is this potential?”

“Potential profit; millions.” You said evenly. “Potential loss; even more than that.”

“Ahh,” He sat and rubbed his knees. “But considering our already split income and this issue with docks, I would need some additional revenue soon.”

“True enough, and there are opportunities outside of Atlantic City,” You advised. “Hell, I would suggest the tracks before I sent you to the tables.”

“Tracks are small time,” Loki sneered. “How far did your father make it, eh?”

“He was… consistent,” You shrugged. “You asked for the numbers and my advice, and I’ve given you those. Either way, you risk a loss, even if it is only half… sorry, less than half.”

He traced a fingertip along his cheek and his face tensed as he thought.

“Thor has offered half of the buy-in,” Loki intoned. “He has a few casinos in London. He has made the best of them.”

“So you would own half of half?” You asked.

“A loan,” Loki insisted. “He is my brother and I have helped him before. As I see it, it is family business.”

“And he has consented to this loan?”

“My brother loves London,” Loki explained. “He will soon tire of being in New York because he is not the big boss. When my father handed over the business, Thor thought he won. He thought London was jewel in the crown, and I think, deep down, he knew he could never make it in New York.”

“It is your money, your business,” You said. “I just run the numbers.”

“Oh, darling,” His face softened and he grinned. “You will be doing much more than that. Atlantic City will be full of opportunities.”

You looked down and took a deep breath. You were embarrassed and angry but this was not the place. Not the time.

“Away from that jackass,” Loki stood and hooked a thumb through his belt. He reached to press two fingers beneath your chin and lifted your head. “We will have all the time in the world to rebuild the trust you broke.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (fingering, fucking, bondage, knifeplay, paddling); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no plot. Haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback :D <3

You never truly expected Loki to take your advice. In fact, you suspected he had made his mind up prior to your arrival at Diablo’s. The offer, despite your forebodings, was accepted. The casino would only add to your mounting work and you didn’t see your days getting any shorter. Really, you had little hope of time that was your own.

After you left the underground club, you were silent as Thor and Loki parted for the night. The latter warned the former to stay away from the strip club and trouble. You doubted Thor would listen. Loki led you to his car without a word, merely pointing to the passenger seat as he opened his door.

You said nothing as he drove. You knew he wasn’t taking you home even before you noticed the divergence in his path. You didn’t expect him to. You knew he had something planned but with Loki, it was impossible to ever guess at what.

You’d never been to Loki’s place; never even thought to imagine it. As you saw it, he was either attending to his business or lost in a void. You imagined he thrived off his innate malice and needed little for human delights. Like a vampire or cursed immortal. But Loki was human and you knew all too well, flawed.

His building was lavish. You could guess as much from his finances. He spared little expense in his own comforts but his frugality ruled his business. He pulled into a finely kept garage below the tower of penthouses. You gripped your purse handle. Long ago, you’d grown used to being alone with the man but there was something much more unsettling about this circumstance.

He got out first as you tarried. You had no particular impatience to see the night through. He led you to an elevator and hit the button with his long finger. Inside, he was pensive as he bit his bent finger and his green eyes stared at the doors. When they opened, he reached for the accordion grate and unlocked it, sliding it to let you through.

You marvelled at the interior and tallied up each grandiose statue, painting, and carefully placed piece of furniture. It seemed he kept the best antiques for his own means. No chips, no scratches, and their authenticity could not be doubted. 

You strode by the console table just to the left of the elevator. It’s curled feet bespoke the twenties, maybe the thirties. The marble top had been replaced, you could tell, but it was not too lustrous to offset the bronze framework. You tapped your fingers on its surface, a short row of books lined between bookends in the shape of curled asps. 

You felt a tug on your purse as Loki’s shadow darkened your vision. He took your bag and set it beside the thick copy of Leaves of Grass. He crossed his arms as he took a step back and huffed. His cheek twitched and his eyes flared. He tutted and his long lashes batted.

“Well, you don’t think I brought you to admire the decor?” He taunted. “Do you think I’ve so easily forgotten your offense? So easily forgiven?”

You crinkled your brow and shifted your weight on your heels. You folded your hands and turned away from.

“I don’t… Why are you doing all this?” You uttered. “If you mean to leave him behind, what does it matter?”

“It isn’t about him anymore,” Loki’s heels clicked on the polish floor. “Darling, you made it about you.”

You spun back to him, surprised to find him within inches of you. You stumbled back and caught yourself.

“I didn’t want any of this.” You hissed.

“You chose this life,” He smiled. “You knew what it would entail, one day.”

“I tally your expenses,” You scowled. “Nothing more.”

“Clean hands cannot last long in this world,” He was quick as he grabbed your wrist. “Now you have a clear choice. That man, he wants his thrills but would he keep you as I have, hmm? I doubt he’d maintain the bounty after he tired of you. Why, today, you didn’t even see his face as you--”

“Is that what this is? You think I want him?” You sneered as he drew you closer.

“It isn’t about what you want,” He purred as his other hand went to your waist. “Your desires would land low on the roster. No, this is about what I want. About my empire. You would undermine it with some rodent from a downtown brothel.”

You looked away and bit your tongue. It was hard to disagree with him. You’d been found out in less than a day and what would it do to have others aware of your perceived disloyalty? Even if he did have a point, he had done enough. You could taste your lesson still; repugnant on your tongue.

“You’ve already made me suffer--”

“Suffer? That was nothing,” He wrenched you so that your elbow jolted painfully and your toe painfully dug into the floor as you righted yourself. “I would have every right to see the bounty fulfilled myself.” He pulled until you were forced to follow him. “But, fortunately for you, darling, there is much more fun to be had. For me.”

He dragged you down the hallway, twisting your arm painfully each time you fell behind. You gritted your teeth as he pushed open a door and shoved you inside. It was just a finely arranged as the rest of the penthouse. 

The large king bed stood amid sleek ebony posts and its wide expanse was clothed in silver silk. The centerpiece to the mosaic of the room lit in the city’s lights through an entire wall of windows which stretched from ceiling to floor. The glaring scape of New York gave you vertigo as the drop mirrored itself in your stomach. 

Loki brushed past as the door closed with a click. You watched him unbutton his jacket and hang it from a hook in the shape of a snake’s head. His aesthetic was in the least consistent. He cracked his knuckles as he turned back to you and worked at shedding his stiff vest.

“Since your listening skills remain so unrefined, we must pay special attention to those, mustn’t we?” He mused as he let the waistcoat fall onto the armchair in the corner. “So, you can start by first--” He raised his hand as your lips parted. “Well, that’s the biggest obstacle. That mouth of yours. I wouldn’t mind gagging you at all, darling.”

You clamped your lips shut and went rigid with anger. You’d done it the night before and you’d do it again. Just get it done and over with… though that had barely worked with Bucky. He had only taken his time. 

Well, Bucky also didn’t have a bounty on you. In fact, he had nothing on you anymore. That fact was little solace now.

“Now, you keep those precious little lips sealed and get undressed,” He commanded as he strode across the room. “You will have about a minute, darling.”

You watched him cross to the carved dresser along the far wall. He opened the top drawer and paused to peek over his shoulder at you. 

“Fifty-seconds,” He warned.

You tore your eyes from him and focused on yourself. You slipped your heels off and set them aside. Your arches ached but you didn’t expect the sliver of relief to last. Next you removed your shirt, the fabric dragging along the tender bruises along your neck and shoulders. You shimmied out of your tight skirt and left both atop his vest.

“Twenty seconds,” He intoned from behind you. 

You unhooked your bra, your fingers clumsy as you kept your back to him. Then you rolled your panties past your thighs and the slid to your ankles. You stepped out of them and kicked them into your hand. You dropped them atop the rest of your armor and spun to face your foe.

Loki’s eyes glimmered as he beckoned you to the end of the bed. He gripped a length of rope in one hand as he watched you near. He stopped you between him and the bed and his hand travelled along your collarbone and traced the marks along your neck. He shook his head.

“Does he think to mark you as his?” Loki snickered. “We must make it clear who you belong to, darling.”

He twirled his finger in the air and you blinked. His jaw tensed and you turned slowly. You kept from hanging your head and stared at the regent headboard. He grabbed your arms and drew them back painfully. You grunted and he bound your elbows together so your chest was forced out. He tied them tight and your shoulders strained terribly.

Next he wound the rope around your forearms and wrist, your arms held together in an agonizing pose. You sucked in your lip to keep from whimpering. He tugged on the ropes, testing them and let you go. You pushed your head back as you tried to ease the pressure on your shoulders and back.

His long fingers stretched along your hips and he inched you back. He pressed himself to your back and you felt him inhale the scent of your hair. He released you quickly and came around you. He reached to his belt and nimbly unsheathed the slender knife there. Your eyes rounded and you fought to hold back your nerves. You had seen what he could do with a blade; you did not wish that upon any.

“Don’t worry, darling, we just want to make certain you remember who you belong too.” 

He turned the knife so it was flat against your shoulders and dragged it along your breast. He flicked it so the point was at your nipple and traced around it cloyingly before he continued lower. He pressed enough to dip the flesh but not to slice as he brushed over your stomach.

Along the top of your pelvis he paused and smirked. He lowered himself to his knees and his eyes made the torturous descent from your eyes to the blade. He pushed a little more and you felt the skin split. You hissed as he slowly etched into your flesh. You couldn’t help the pathetic noises which slipped out between your teeth.

It seemed an eternity as he cut into you. The hot blood seared along the knife’s work and you closed your eyes as you bit into your lips. A taste of metal on your tongue. He finished and stood. You raised your head and made yourself look at the knife as he held it up. Your blood faint on the silver.

“Now, I think it will be obvious,” He didn’t clean the knife before he slipped it back into his belt. “Hmmm?”

You peered down at the coils of the snake marked in your skin. You were numb to blood but the sight almost made you sick. To see your body branded so permanently. To see him stamped into your form so completely.

“Some of my best work,” He marvelled. “Now, I know you’re stronger than that, darling,” He pushed your chin up. “And we’ve still much to go over.”

He winked and left you facing the bed. You didn’t move. You didn’t dare to. When you sensed him behind you, your entire body went rigid. You felt the leather along your ass just below your hands. He laid a careful slap there and a sharper one on the back of your thighs. You grunted and barely kept from falling forward.

He smacked you again with the leather paddle on your thighs. He rounded you and swatted the front of your legs three times as you winced and choked on your voice. He continued to circle you, each time laying a strike across your flesh. You thighs and ass were left raw and fiery.

When he tossed the paddle onto the long bench that faced the palatial windows, you let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t over, not even close, but you weren’t sure you could’ve bared much more of the leather bite. As he came close again he removed his tie then his lithe fingers moved to the buttons of his pressed shirt.

He stopped as he came before you and untucked the tails of the shirt. His eyes searched your face then explored your body and all he had already done. You were trembling and you knew he could see it, but he could also see the obstinacy in your clenched jaw. He gave a low snicker and pulled his shirt down his arms. 

He was slender but toned, his slim figure lined with visible muscle. You stared blindly ahead as the blur of his body moved away from you. You heard the buckle of his belt, the whisper of his zipper. You didn’t close your eyes, as badly as you wanted to.

He came up behind you and his hands ran across your shoulders and down your arms, picking teasingly at the rope. He gripped your shoulders and shoved you. You stumbled and fell helplessly onto the bed with a violent bounce. Your legs hung off the end and he quickly flipped you. Your head snapped back and you were left dizzy.

He grabbed your ankles and lifted your legs. You squeezed them together as you felt his cock prod the back of your thigh. Your heart hammered in your ears and you bent your knees as you tried to kick him away. He slapped your ass viciously as your weight rested heavily on your bound arms.

“You have to make everything so fucking difficult,” He snarled and pinched you cruelly.

You struggled with him as he fought to wrench your legs apart. When he did, you turned your head, unable to look at him. His fingers delved along your folds impatiently. He felt around and you were ashamed of your obvious arousal. He chuckled and dipped his fingers inside; one, then two, then a painful third. He forced them to their limit and you shuddered.

“Tight,” He remarked as he worked his fingers in and out. “Darling, you’ve been keeping all this from me.”

You hissed through your teeth as he withdrew his hand. He rested your feet to his shoulders as he lifted your ass and dragged his cock along your cunt. You wiggled and whined. If you closed your eyes, you saw the coloured lights of The She-Wolf but if you kept them open, you drowned in the hopeless black and silver of this new prison.

He pushed into you, just a little, and gasped. He pressed your legs together and hugged them against his left shoulder. He impaled you entirely, the added pressure of your closed legs made you sputter. You choked on your spit as he held himself inside of you.

His arm clung to your legs, your back curled painfully, as your arms throbbed beneath you. His other hand grasped your hip and he pressed his thumb to the snake carved there. You exclaimed and he thrust sharply. Once, twice, three times. You could barely withhold your cries.

He took a breath and paused. He smeared the blood over your pelvis and he growled.

“Look at me.”

You held in a sob and turned your head straight. Your eyes met his and he smirked. He rutted into you suddenly, so hard and fast that your body jostled atop the mattress. Your eyes watered as your walls pulsed around him and your core thrummed. You pushed your tongue between your teeth and panted.

He sped up and you lost all control. Your eyes rolled back and your lips parted in a weak moan. Your legs tried to bend against him and your entire body buzzed as you came. You were drowned in sheer delight, only reaching the surface again as the clap of flesh echoed in your ears.

You were stunned and startled. By him, by yourself. He forced you further up the mattress as he climbed up on his knees. He didn’t slow as he pounded into you deeper and deeper. His lewd purrs seeped into you and turned to hedonistic snarls. You’d never heard him sound so… vulnerable.

His hips slammed against your thighs as his thrusts turned frantic and harsh. He threw his head back and slipped out of you suddenly. He continued to thrust against your folds, his cock rubbing against your cunt as he came. 

He stilled and sat back on his heels as he caught his breath. He pushed back the strands of black hair which had fallen across his shining forehead and sighed. He took a breath and stood as he kept hold of your legs. He rolled you onto your stomach and dragged you back so that your knees hung over the edge of the bed frame.

“Say my name,” He grabbed the rope around your elbows and kneaded your ass with his other hand. “Say it!”

“Loki,” You cried out as his fingers slipped lower and teased along your entrance.

“Again,” He continued to play with you.

“Loki!” You hollered.

“That’s it,” He poked his fingers inside. “Keep it up, darling.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (oral, handjob, masturbation); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how much I’ll be writing of this since I’m totally wiped out by my cramps and hormones sucking ass! But hey. we’re onto the next ‘phase’ of our story and it’s gonna get wild. I hope.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

Loki didn’t let you out of his sight for a week. Those nights when you did return to your own apartment, it wasn’t for long, though your days were. Your workload doubled as you went over the new list of expenses acquired along with the casino, not to mention Loki’s increased attention. He went out of his way to try to distract you with his lingering glances and unwanted touches. You had yet to fully accept the new status quo, not that he cared.

And Bucky disappeared. 

Despite your hopes, you just couldn’t imagine that he had been deterred by Loki’s little show. He wasn’t the type to tuck tail and run. Perhaps, he had simply got what he wanted and had moved onto the next unlucky soul. You wouldn’t mind that so much, but something told you that wasn’t so. 

When the time came for the weekly collection, your confusion was heightened as Bucky did not arrive to take his cut. Instead, he sent Steve, who didn’t even try to hide his smirk from you. Loki handed over the money and swiftly sent him off. He voiced his own curiosity at the sudden elusive nature of his adversary. You shrugged and went on with your numbers.

One morning you were filled with a gloomy sense of deja vu as you entered the office. Thor sat behind Loki’s desk once more. He grinned as you tore your eyes from him and went to your own desk. You set your purse in your chair and fished around for your phone. The door opened once more as you went to the safe you paused to glance back at Loki.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” He bid you as he strode over to his desk and turned to Thor. “We’ll be off shortly. You recall what I told you.”

“You worry too much,” Thor leaned back and lifted his feet onto the desk, crossing one leg over the other. “You know, London isn’t so different.”

“Thor,” Loki arched a brow. “I have too much too worry about to be--”

“You sound just like father,” Thor waved his brother away like a gnat. “If I have any trouble, trust me, you will be the first to know. As always.”

“And be the one to clean up your mess. As always,” Loki countered wryly. “You make me wonder if you left London on your own accord.”

“London is tied up neatly with a bow. Val has it all in hand,” Thor assured him. “Besides, you said you needed muscle. I brought you my best men.”

“And what have they been doing, yeah? Lazing around in my warehouses, smoking and gambling,” Loki scoffed.

“So they will be great patrons for your new venture, eh, brother?” Thor taunted.

“Eh,” Loki echoed mockingly. “You,” He flicked his fingers at you. “Get your stuff and let us go.”

You kept quiet as you opened the safe and retrieved the ledger. You shut it and spun the dial. You grabbed your bag and passed behind your desk as you crossed to Loki. You were tired. Sore. He held the door as he watched Thor. 

He followed you and the door clicked shut behind him. He told Lopez he’d be back the next day and ushered you out of the shop. You hoped that the ledger would save you from his games. He led you to his car and you climbed into the passenger seat, your purse at your feet and the thick book across your lap.

He turned the engine and sighed as he pulled away from the curb. You could sense he was in a mood. You didn’t dare to ask where you were going. It was easy enough to guess.

“Next time he’s there before me, you call me.” He said. “And wait outside with Lopez.”

You peeked over at him and ran your nail along the edge of the ledger. 

“Understood?” He snarled.

“Yes,” You said. “Got it.”

He was quiet until you hit the parkway. You were too. The wind formed a tunnel outside the car and you leaned back as the subtle vibrations lulled you. You felt the ledger move and looked down as Loki’s slender fingers slid it off your lap. You grabbed it before it could fall entirely and he gripped the other end.

“Darling,” He warned. “Don’t make this difficult.”

You clung to the ledger and stared at the mirror. His green eyes met yours then flitted behind to the reflection behind him. He veered into the other lane recklessly and received a honk from another driver. You squeaked and released the book. It fell heavily onto your purse and caught between your feet.

“It’s gonna be a long day,” He grasped the bottom of your skirt and pushed it up to your thighs. “So why don’t you help ease the stress?”

“Can’t this wait?” You looked out the window as a car passed in the other lane.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be doing all the work,” He leaned in his seat and took your hand. He pushed it between your legs. “Go on. Let me hear you purr, darling.”

Your lips parted in disgust and you shoved his hand away. You crossed your legs and sidled to the edge of your seat.

“Why don’t you focus on the road?” You hissed.

He reached over and grabbed the back of your neck, the nose of the car swayed slightly as he did. He squeezed until you whimpered.

“You can do what I say now or when we arrive.” He sneered. “I’m certain Diablo and his men wouldn’t mind the show as much as you, darling.”

You gulped and uncrossed your legs. His fingertips dug into your neck and made you cry out. He drew back and gripped the steering wheel. 

“We’ve got a couple hours,” He intoned. “Let’s not make them tedious.”

You huffed and lifted your ass to roll up your skirt. You sat back down and rested your hand on your thigh. You closed your eyes and held back the bile. Loki tisked and you looked over at him sharply. Once more you met his gaze in the mirror and you pursed your lips. You slid your hand down and pushed aside the crotch of your panties.

“I want to hear you cum, darling,” He smirked. “And if it is not to my liking, you will keep on until it is.”

You rolled your eyes and stared at the dashboard. You tried to focus as you rubbed your fingers along your folds. There was a slight tickle and you squirmed in your seat. You delved deeper as you spread your legs further apart. You bit down as your finger flicked over your clit and sent a chill through you.

The car was uncomfortably quiet. You could only hear Loki’s breath, your own, and the muffled noise of the highway traffic. You kept your fingers moving along your folds and back over your clit. You circled the sensitive bud and felt yourself getting wet. Your cheeks burned as your breath hitched.

“Don’t be shy,” Loki taunted. “I think we are past that.”

You let out a mewl as if on cue. Your fingers swirled instinctively and you could hear how slick you had become. Your thighs tingled and your spine arched as you leaned into the pleasure. Your moans grew louder as you pressed yourself back into the seat and looked to the roof of the car.

You bit your tongue and whined as you sped up. You were startlingly close. You had so quickly worked yourself up. It was humiliating and yet you couldn’t stop and not just because of the man beside you. Your knee pressed against the stick and your other was lodged against the door.

Your cries got loudly and spiked in a pathetic keen as your body shook. You came as you played frantically with your clit. Your other hand flew back and gripped the headrest and you writhed in your seat. Your moans petered out and your hand dropped weakly against your thigh. You let out a long breath and covered your face.

“Mmm,” Loki hummed. “Impressive…”

You closed your legs and felt your wetness on the seat below you. You wiped your fingers on your bunch up skirt as Loki snickered beside you. He peeked over, just for a second, before he focused once more on the road.

“My turn,” He said. “Take your time with me, darling.”

You blinked at him and his lips curled. His tongue poked out and he wetted his bottom lip. He sped up and you shakily reached over the console. You twisted your body awkwardly as he eased up on the gas and you pulled his jacket aside. You fumbled with his buckle just above the bulge already straining against his trousers.

You finally got his belt undone and his breath trembled as your palm brushed him. You unbuttoned his fly and carefully unzipped it. Your mouth was dry and you could only focus on what you were doing to keep from being overwhelmed in your shame. 

You pushed the front of his boxers down as you slipped your hand down them. You gripped him and stopped. It was as if you’d been slapped across the face. _What were you doing?_

_...Surviving._ At least that’s what you told yourself.

You pulled him out above his boxers and stroked him slowly. He groaned in delight as the leather of the steering wheel echoed him. You grasped him more firmly and kept your motion steady. He purred louder with each descent of your hand and twitched as you rolled your hand around his tip.

“Faster,” His breaths turned thick and carnal.

You obeyed and grunted. His body tensed and his leg shook. He reached over to pet your head as his other hand clutched the wheel.

“Darling, you’re going to make a mess of me,” He slithered. “Best use your mouth to finish.”

You closed your eyes and shivered. You reached back to unbuckled your seat belt and bent over the console. You paused as you watched your hand glide up and down his length. Trapped between him and the wheel you pressed your lips to his tip and your mouth followed your hand down his shaft. He hit the back of your throat and you pulled back sharply.

He grabbed the back of your head and forced you down. You choked as he slid down your throat and you strained awkwardly to take him. You bobbed your head in tandem with the movement of your hand. His groans grew louder and louder as he urged you on. You bided them if only to have it done with. 

His entire body stiffened as he came and you tasted his hot cum as it filled your mouth and throat. You coaxed him through his climax and tried not to wretch as you drew away from him. You sat back and covered your mouth as you fought to swallow. He snickered and you gulped loudly, holding back a gag.

“Good girl,” He teased. “Don’t get too cozy. I’ll not be long…”

👄

You were both reviled and astounded by Loki’s stamina. Another tortuous blowjob and you were sick to your stomach, all while he grinned and sent you flagrant looks. You were relieved to arrive in Atlantic city and yet anxious. You were certain that any could see it on your face. That it wouldn’t be so hard to guess what you had just done.

You fixed your skirt as he drew up to a boarded up building, a familiar vehicle just ahead of him. You squinted, certain that your own lack of automotive knowledge was getting the best of you. You got out as he did and ignored the exaggerated way he straightened his jacket. You retrieved your purse and the thick ledger before you gruffly swung the door shut.

You turned as he came around the car and stared up with him at the fading moniker. You frowned and crossed your arms. You chewed your lip.

“Is this it?” You wondered. “Loki, I would say you’ve been grifted.”

“It is an investment,” He argued. “I was made well aware of the state of things.”

“Do you know how much it will cost to get this place--” Your voice caught in your throat as the front door opened and a blond head emerged from within. 

Steve Rogers strode out as he chuckled over his shoulder at another familiar man. Bucky wore a button-up decorated with flamboyant petals, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he rubbed his hands together. He stopped dead behind Steve and grinned between you and Loki.

“Did he really make you aware?” You muttered to Loki.

Loki stepped up and met Bucky’s proffered hand with a firm shake.

“Barnes,” He greeted tersely, though his confusion glimmered in his eyes.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky nodded at you as his lips remained in a coy arc. “I tried to wait but we figured we’d have a look around.”

“Wait?” Loki repeated. “What do you--” He blinked and recoiled. His confusion mixed with anger and his face paled with realisation. “Pray tell me what you’re doing here. At _my_ property.”

“And mine,” Bucky announced. “I believe I own half. Or to be more specific, fifty-one percent, which would make me the majority shareholder. That’s what my lawyer said.”

“Fifty-one?” Loki reached into his jacket. He shook his head as he pulled out his phone. “Excuse me for just a moment.”

You felt like laughing as Loki marched away as he held his phone to his ear. Bucky seemed unfazed as he kept his attention on you. Steve shuffled around beside him restlessly as he searched his jacket for a lighter, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“So, sweetheart,” Bucky said. “You look… great.”

You glared at him and said nothing. You hugged the ledger to your chest and turned away to watch Loki as he paced along the pavement, waving his hand as he snarled into the phone.

“Don’t worry about him,” Bucky came closer, his arm touching yours as he gazed over at Loki. “He will be much too busy to worry about us.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts; tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, got this done. It’s more plot but we’ll have some more fun coming up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

As you watched Loki, you could tell it was a struggle for him to restrain his anger. His voice threatened to rise as the smoke from Steve’s cigarette tickled your nose. You turned away from the two men and balanced the thick ledger in your arm as you searched for your phone in your purse. You checked the time and sighed. It was barely noon; a whole day ahead of you.

You could sense Bucky watching your every move as you glanced back at Loki. You paced along the curb, the seaside air rolling in from the boardwalk. Loki shoved his phone into his pocket as his eyes narrowed and he returned to his unexpected partner. He was roiling and rolled his eyes as he approached.

“Well…” Loki uttered. You could tell he was at a loss.

“A tour?” Bucky offered slyly. 

“I’m certain we might find our own way around,” Loki reached over and grabbed your elbow. You almost dropped the ledger as he pulled you to his side. “Get a lay of the place and see what needs most attention.”

“Well, we’ve done most of that,” Bucky pushed his hands into his pocket and shrugged. “We were actually just getting some stuff out of the way. Got a few rooms cleared out to set up shop.”

Loki’s jaw tensed and he shook his head. “I do not require an escort.”

“Ah, but I do need to consult with your bookkeeper on expenses,” Bucky countered. “We’ve done our calculations. My contractor was by last night and he gave us the basic cost of reparations.”

Loki’s lips parted and he glanced between you and Bucky. He raised his chin and looked down his long nose.

“Perhaps if she has a chance. I do require her for my own walk through,” Loki said. 

“I can wait.” Bucky smirked. “Didn’t take us very long on our own adventure.”

“If you can afford a contractor, surely you can afford your own accountant,” Loki scoffed.

“If she is to do the numbers on this place, that makes her an employee. So if she is to work here, she would report to _both_ of us,” Bucky slipped his hands from his pockets and gripped his hips. “Or you can send her back to New York.”

Loki pursed his lips and his hand fell from your arm. His straight brows lowered over his eyes and made him seem sinister. He nodded and let out a low hiss.

“Very well,” He waved you past the two men as Steve tossed the butt of his cigarette. “We will have a look around and then you may consult with us.”

Bucky grinned, amused and stepped back and flourished his arm towards the front door.

“Oh, be careful of the east staircase,” He warned as Loki ushered you past with a prod. “I’d suggest taking the west.”

“Right,” Loki walked faster and you struggled to keep up with his long strides.

You heard Bucky’s chuckle as Loki tore open one of the double doors and swept inside. You barely caught the door before it clattered behind him and stepped inside. The place was lit with caged light bulbs hanging from industrial hooks, yellow extension cords strung around the dusty space.

“So…” You began softly. “Diablo?”

“He sold to Barnes before we closed,” He kicked aside a splintered piece of wood as he looked around. You stayed by the door as he paced. “Not that he mentioned that. In fact he did suggest he still held that fifty-one percent.”

“I… did warn you--”

“Don’t,” Loki pointed at you and peered over your shoulder. “Let us continue. We do have work to do.”

“Well, my work is to tell you,” You spoke over your shoulder as you continued through the broad doorway to a room occupied with broken tables and dead slot machines. “That this is going to run you a pretty penny and I doubt your partner will spare any expense if he knows it makes you unhappy.”

“I still hold my forty-nine,” Loki grumbled as he ran his finger along the grimy screen of a machine. “And speaking of my… partner, I trust you to gird yourself in his presence.”

“Oh, you trust me?” You sneered.

“You write his numbers in your book and nothing more,” Loki slithered as he turned to you. “And I see that buffoon of his watching you. Best stay clear of the pair while I am not around.”

“Like Thor?” You wondered.

“Thor,” Loki mused as he buttoned a single button on his jacket. “He might be of better use here given the state of things.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” You frowned.

“He knows the business and if Barnes insists on having a personal lout at his beck and call, I should have my own,” Loki continued past you, his footsteps echoing around you. “Thor is harmless so long as I’m around, darling.”

“And if you should not be around?” You wondered.

“You might do yourself a favour and stay close,” He remarked. “Perhaps realise I’m better use to you than you think. Why, I should expect nothing but your admiration and gratitude. I could sell your life to any I see fit.”

“It seems of little real value to you,” You uttered.

“And if I did barter you to Barnes, do you think he’d treat you well? Treat you better? You think he’d not tire of you quickly.” Loki taunted. “You do not realise that while I enjoy your physical worth, I see as much in those left unseen. When I am finished with you, I will still require your other services.”

Your lip curled in disgust as you followed him into the next room. Another large hall, this one filled with decrepit card tables and a caved in bar below a sign lined with shattered bulbs.

“Or perhaps he would have you on a pole? Though I don’t see you should fare so well there,” He snickered over his shoulder and your cheeks burned. “This.” He pointed to the leaning bar. “Make a note not to keep the bar here. It must be made more accessible.”

You squinted at him. He so swiftly flitted from threatening to business, though he spoke of both topics with little emotion. You took out your phone and opened the notepad and typed away as he continued along the sprawl of tables.

Yet, you could sense that his coolness had become barely more than an act. He was truly perturbed by Bucky and the deception he’d been caught in. It was rare that Loki was the dupe and he was thoroughly unused to the role.

👄

Loki dusted off his hands as you returned to the front foyer. Voices bounced off the high ceiling and the two men who had greeted you without awaited you It had taken just over an hour to explore the entirety of the casino’s skeleton. You saved your notes as you trailed behind Loki.

Bucky smiled past him. You hated that. You knew his blatant attention only riled Loki; he was not one to be ignored or spurned. The men met with another frigid handshake and Steve tapped his toe impatiently.

“Just up here,” Bucky motioned up the wide staircase that faced the door. “We made some decent progress.”

Loki’s lashes fluttered dully and he nodded. He followed the two men up the stairs and peeked over his shoulder to make sure you were still there. You clamoured up in their stead and along the hallway at the top. At the end, two rooms had been cleared out, debris along their thresholds as the doors hung open.

“Your choice, boss,” Bucky said dryly. “They won’t be too hard to dress up and will serve as a base as we get everything else going.”

Loki swallowed and stepped forward. He peered inside each and chose the one with the faded old sofa which appeared to be a Prohibition relic. It was also the bigger of the two. Bucky’s lips slanted and held back a laugh.

“Well, then,” He looked at his watch. “Now that you’ve had your go, would you permit me to go over expenses with your bookkeeper?”

Loki peered over at you. He could say no but that would only goad Bucky. He could make an excuse but that was a show of weakness. He pondered only for a moment.

“I should sit in, as an owner,” Loki intoned.

“You’re more than welcome.” Bucky shrugged. “But I think you might have some calls to make. My attorney will be here tomorrow to go over our books and the intricacies of this arrangement. Oh, and while I trust my contractor, I know you are the type to prefer your own.”

Loki’s lips thinned as he considered Bucky. He was being mocked. He knew it. If he insisted on joining, it would only add to this. Bucky would know exactly how bothered Loki was by him and his interest in you. And, he did, after all, have a point. 

If they were forced to work together, they’d have to do so as peacefully as they could. Attorneys and contractors would provide both insurance for their investment and buffer between them.

“I can leave the door open,” Bucky offered coyly.

Loki bit back a growl and smiled.

“I expect detailed notes, darling,” He ignored Bucky and his slender fingers wrapped around your arm. “We will review them tonight.”

He surprised you with a kiss on your temple and you barely kept from recoiling. His hand fell from your arm and he brushed your ass as he nodded to Bucky and spun away. He strutted into his office and he slammed the door, a cloud of dust raining from the frame.

“He must be fun in bed,” Bucky snorted.

You said nothing and stared at the ledger. Steve laughed along with Bucky and you felt a brush along your lower back. The blonde henchman nudged you towards the office as Bucky turned away. You scurried away from him before his hand could fall lower and barely evaded him as you followed Bucky inside.

“You’re not gonna kick me out again, are ya, boss?” Steve asked.

“This is business,” Bucky said sternly and pulled out a curved back chair from the small square table. “Sit.”

He gestured to the seat and waited for you to take it. He pulled another around the side of the table and sat close as Steve dropped into a cushioned armchair. His legs splayed out as he hung his arms over the upholstery.

There was a thick black ledger under a stack of files in the middle of the table. You opened your own book as Bucky drew the other from beneath the pile and flipped the cover. He flicked through the pages and cracked his knuckles as he leaned back in the stiff chair.

He brushed his palm over his hair, a trickle of sweat along his temple. The air was still and warm. He pushed his sleeves up as they began to slip down his forearms and popped three buttons.

“You wanna get a window open,” He snarled at Steve.

The other man rose with a sigh and went to the boarded up window along the wall behind Bucky. He grunted as he wiggled the wood loose from the bent nails and tossed it aside noisily. The sunlight streamed in and made your eyes water after so long spent in the dim casino.

Bucky shifted in his chair and looked you over as Steve reclaimed his chair. He rubbed his chin and leaned an elbow on the table. Steve’s toe tapped on the floor and you stewed in the tension.

“You look… tired,” Bucky said. “He must be working you hard.”

“Mmm, I’m doing my job,” You evaded as you stirred around in your purse for a pencil before setting it aside. “So where shall we begin. Structural issues? Do you have your contractor’s estimate?”

“We have time, sweetheart,” He cooed. “How are ya?”

You shot him a sharp look then averted your eyes. Your throat constricted as you recalled the scene in Loki’s office. You knew they were thinking of it too.

“Splendid,” You said dryly. 

The chair creaked below Bucky as he leaned forward.

“I didn’t know Thor was there until after,” He said softly. “I shoulda had you come in through the back.”

“We’re here to discuss business,” You dragged your eraser along the edge of the page and avoided looking at him. 

“He hasn’t been too rough, has he?” He asked.

“What the fuck do you care?” You snapped. “It’s all your--” You closed your mouth and shook your head. “Don’t act so innocent when you’re here, carrying on in this little dick measuring contest.”

“Well, is he bigger?” Bucky chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and raised your chin as you glared at him.

“You’re awful.” You hissed.

“With my clothes on,” He touched your knee. “Maybe.”

You kicked out at him as you shoved his hand away. He caught your foot before it could meet his crotch. He stood and pulled you so that you had to latch onto the chair to keep from crashing to the floor. Your skirt slipped slightly up your leg and his hand pushed it further as he felt between your thighs. 

Steve’s figure moved in your peripheral and a purr came from him. You struggled with Bucky and he pushed your legs until they were almost bent against your chest.

“Look, I don’t wanna get you in even more trouble,” He warned. “These walls are as thin as Loki’s temper.”

He relented and you wriggled free of him. You righted yourself on the chair and fixed your skirt. Bucky sat back down and pushed his shoulders back.

“It’s okay. Even if he is bigger,” Bucky teased. “You know he’ll never be as good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts; tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chapter 12!? I didn’t think I could get through it but I did. God, these men are driving me mad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments <3

Your meeting ended. At last. Bucky’s hand kept straying to your knee and each time you scraped your chair away, he inched closer. You ignored him for the ledger but he didn’t relent until you had thoroughly reviewed every digit.

You stood and Bucky did too. Steve yawned as he pushed himself from the stiff armchair and adjusted the belt of his pants. You collected the ledger and your purse. You flitted to the door as the latter neared and whispered to Bucky. They laughed and you hurried through the open door.

“I’m sure Loki has a lot to figure out and we’ll be on our way back soon enough. It’s a long ride.” 

You went to the next door but were stopped by a hand on your arm. Bucky turned you to face him.

“Doesn’t sound like a fun ride, though,” He winked and you wriggled away from him. “I need a word with the boss before you head out.”

He reached past you and turned the handle. You almost tripped as you moved out of his way and he entered without pause. You spun and followed him, barely slipping between him and Steve as the henchman kept close behind. Loki’s voice died and he stood from his desk as he hung up his phone.

“Hello?” He greeted tersely.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Bucky tucked a hand in his pants pocket. “We just finished up and I didn’t want to waste any more of your time. I know you’ll be heading out soon and all that.”

“Hmm?” Loki lifted a brow dryly and straightened his jacket.

“Me and Steve are gonna stay and keep cleaning up around this place. My crew will be here tomorrow to start clearing out most of it.” Bucky pulled his hand from his pocket, a black rectangle in his hand. “I think it might be easier if you packed a bag… stayed in town tomorrow.”

Loki stared as Bucky offered one of the tiny black folders. Bucky shrugged and neared to tuck it in Loki’s front pocket before he patted it. He then turned to you and handed you the other.

“The rooms are all taken care of for the month,” He explained as you carefully opened the small black folder to reveal a key card. “I just figured it would save you time and gas. You’re no doubt antsy to be out of here as soon as you can.”

Loki sighed as his tongue poked his upper lip. He rubbed his long nose and glanced at you.

“I suppose you’re right,” He ceded. “Your hospitality is admirable… and appreciated.”

“Not at all,” Bucky gave a crooked grin. “We should really start working together, don’t you think? This place could be a goldmine with the two of us in charge.”

Loki squinted. “Certainly.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you any longer,” Bucky backed away to the door as Steve hovered on the other side of the frame. “I’d be all too happy to go back to the city…” He paused and peeked over at you. “And unwind.”

“Hmm,” Loki checked his watch. “Yes.”

Bucky tapped the door frame before he left. You let out a long breath and rested the ledger against your hip.

“How was the meeting?” Loki asked as their footsteps faded away.

“A meeting. You’re not going to like the numbers.” You warned.

“I’m not so worried about those,” Loki’s eyes lingered in the doorway. “Did he… do anything?”

“Nothing unusual. Boasting, mostly.” You replied.

“And you? What did you do?” He challenged.

“My job,” You hissed.

“Your job,” He mused as he strode closer. “Always so diligent. Well, let me tell you what your job will be tonight. You will have thirty minutes to pack for tomorrow’s return and then you will come to mine and _help me_ pack.” He preened and smirked down at you. “And then we will ‘unwind’ as he so eloquently put it.”

You blinked as your cheek twitched. You nodded and turned away from him. You looked down at the little folder in your hand. You should be thankful that Bucky got you your own room but you suspected it was more for his good than yours. And a plastic card wouldn’t keep either of them away from you.

👄

Your night went as expected. Loki was angry and didn’t withhold his temper. The prospect of a new venture with Bucky embittered his already caustic demeanour. And the thought of a whole month in Atlantic City with the man barely helped. Either of you. 

You dreaded whatever ploy this was as you slumped in the car seat and Loki drove. The occasional grumble of displeasure wisped from his lips. Thor was to meet him at the casino later that day. Lopez would oversee the antique store as the rest of Loki’s business was overseen by a man called Heimdall who had flown overnight from London to do the older brother a favour.

You pulled up to the casino before noon and yawned. You grabbed your leather tote, the ledger stuffed inside, and followed Loki across the pavement. The doors were propped open and men in dusty jeans and canvas overalls passed in and out. The days work was already underway and you doubted it would be done before sundown.

You heard a familiar voice booming from inside. As you entered, you were stunned as the now bare windows lit the immense space of the foyer. You shield your eyes as a particular slat of sunshine made you teary. A figure approached from your left as Bucky ceased his demands and appeared before you and Loki.

“You made good time,” Bucky clapped Loki’s shoulder. “I hope you had a restful night.”

“Mmm,” Loki rolled his eyes and peered around. 

“Your contractor is around here somewhere,” Bucky looked at the men as they went about their work. “I think he was having a look at the east staircase.”

“Darby?” Loki uttered. “Well, he should be able to take care of himself well enough.”

“Better roll up those sleeves,” Bucky nudged him as he turned to stand beside him. He admired the storm around him. “We’re all hands on deck today… except you, sweetheart. We got you a nice little space upstairs where you won’t be disturbed.”

He looked around Loki and winked. Loki’s lips curled and he shook his head.

“I can help too,” You insisted. “No sense in sitting around while you all--”

“In those heels. In that dress,” Bucky scoffed. “These men don’t need a distraction.”

“Excuse me--”

“Anyways, there is one thing you need to do,” Bucky continued on as Loki’s hand strayed to your lower back and he stepped closer to you. “You’ll need a desk. There was one up there but uh, not very stable. We trashed it last night.”

“A desk?” You crossed your arms. “I can make do with a table. Or my lap.”

“Nah,” He waved away your protest then signaled across the foyer. “I’ll have Steve take you around. The office is all cleaned up for ya, just needs a lady’s touch so while you’re out, grab whatever else you need.”

“This is really not--”

“It’s almost noon,” Bucky announced as Steve approached. “More than enough time for you two.” He looked to his henchman and grinned. “You good to take her now?”

Steve dusted off his palms and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His shirt sleeves were pushed halfway up his forearms and a tail had come untucked.

“Let me just find my jacket,” Steve winked at you. “I’ll take good care of her.”

“Take care of the desk,” Bucky jabbed Steve’s chest. “Oh, and don’t forget a chair. Can’t have her sitting on a stack of rubble.”

“Course, boss,” Steve smirked. “Think I can handle a shopping trip.”

“Think you can?” Bucky mocked as he turned back to Loki. “Right, we should go find this Darby guy.”

“In a moment,” Loki frowned. “I just need a word with my bookkeeper.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover the desk and the like,” Bucky assured as Loki began to usher you aside.

“It’s not a worry,” Loki sneered. “We do have other business.”

Loki grabbed your upper arm and your heels scuffed across the floor as he urged you away from the two men. His jaw ticked as he glanced out the double doors.

“I hope Thor arrives soon. Always late.” He muttered before he cleared his throat. “Darling, you behave.” He felt around and reached into his jacket. He flipped out his wallet and plucked a black card from its folds. “Spend what you must. I’ll not have this man acting benefactor.”

“Um, okay,” You took the card hesitantly. “Loki, I--”

“I am not stupid. I see what he is doing. Him and that drone of his,” Loki growled. “Keep your eye on that oaf.”

You covered the card with your hand and chewed your lip. It would’ve been funny to see Loki so perturbed in any other circumstance, but you suspected you were as much the butt of the joke as him.

👄

If you thought the car ride with Loki the day before was awkward, the one with Steve was grueling and suffocating. You sat in the passenger seat of the flashy sports car and picked at the leather along the door handle. His hand rested on the stick even when he wasn’t changing gears, his fingers tapped on the bulbous head as you felt him peeking at you in the rear view.

“You know,” He finally broke the silence which had thickened after he asked where he was going and you shrugged. “Every time I see you, I just can’t help but think of that day.”

You crossed your arms and went rigid in the seat. You bit the inside of your lip and glared out the window without a word.

“I’m sure you’re wondering which one? The club or the shop?” Steve taunted. “And I really can’t decide if I prefer your ass or your mouth.”

“Would you shut up?” You spat as you finally looked at him.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t ignore this tension between us.”

“Oh, do you mean the sheer hatred or the pure revulsion?” You challenged.

“Don’t act all innocent, honey,” He pushed his shoulders back as he steered with one arm and his other hand gripped the stick. “We both know what-- who you did.”

“The worst thing about you men is you don’t seem to understand the concept of silence,” You hissed. “Or many things, to be fair.”

He pulled into a lot and snarled. He pulled into a spot and the car jolted to a stop. He put the car in park and looked at you.

“Actually, I can think of several ways to keep you quiet,” He snickered. “One I already know to be effective.”

Your nostrils flared and you glanced past him to the plaza. You swallowed and reached for your door handle. He hit the locks and the door clicked loudly. You fell back against your seat and crossed your arms.

“Steve,” You huffed. “We’re here to find a desk.”

“We got time.”

“No,” You pressed yourself to the door and avoided looking at him. “Just let me out.”

He killed the engine and the keys jangled loudly before they were muffled behind fabric. His large hand stretched over your thigh and he rubbed you through your skirt. You drew away and crossed your leg over the other. 

His fingers crept up to the waist of your skirt and he picked at it cloyingly. He leaned across the middle of the car and his warm breath singed your cheek.

“Well, come on then,” The doors unlocked loudly. “Let’s go find that desk.”

👄

The furniture store was almost maze-like. The imported furniture was set out in winding pathways and arranged in carefully plotted scenes. Each piece was unique and every single one was expensive. Steve followed closely as you strolled along, pausing to look closer at a mother of pearl vase or a novelty pen cup.

The selection had yet to intrigue you. It didn’t matter anyway. You didn’t really care what your desk looked like. When all was said and done, you’d be back in New York at the tiny one nestled in the back of The Attic. 

You stopped before a display with a zebra print rug rolled out beneath a marbled black desk. The golden legs spiraled up to support the thick top and an array of paperweights and stationary was laid out across it.

You hated it but you didn’t mind the chair behind it. The dark suede looked comfortable; a lush purple cushiony hug. You stepped closer and picked up the golden pen propped up in an empty inkwell. You twirled it and tilted your head at the bookshelves on either side of the display. Those would actually be useful.

As you set the pen back, you sensed something behind you. Steve’s hands brushed along your waist as he pressed himself against you. He gripped your shoulders and inhaled the scent of your hair.

“This would be nice,” He remarked. “Sturdy.”

He reached down with one hand and touched the desktop.

“Just bend you over a little,” He pushed on your shoulder and you caught yourself against the desk. Your arms trembled as he tried to force you down. He rubbed his crotch against you. “Or maybe you could crawl underneath and--”

“Steve, what the fuck?” You struggled against him. “Someone will see.”

“So,” His hand left the desk and ran over your stomach. “Not our problem.”

“Stop,” You caught his hand before he reached your chest. “I mean it. I doubt Bucky--” You turned with effort and shoved him away. He barely flinched. “Sent you to fondle me.”

“You don’t think so?” He grinned.

“What the fuck does that mean?” You felt behind you and grabbed the pen from the inkwell, tipping the little golden cube over.

“It means I can do whatever I want and the boss will pat me on the back,” He stepped closer.

“You do,” You brought the pen around and pointed the sharp nib at his throat. “And I’ll make sure you never touch anyone again.”

He blinked then tilted his head. His eyes drifted down to the pen and he chuckled. He raised his hands and backed away.

“You’re cute,” He said as he tucked his hands in his pockets. “Come on, let’s find you a fucking desk.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (intercourse); tags to be added throughout series
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I cranked it out. Here ya go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and have fun! Be safe! Be healthy! <3

Steve got you back to the casino in one piece but you weren’t foolish enough to think it was because of your pathetic play with the pen. You suspected his behaviour hadn’t entirely been spontaneous. His boss surely had something to do with it though how, you couldn’t guess. 

You waited in the office on the second floor for the delivery of the carelessly selected furniture. After the scene against the desk, you were less than interested in your actual purpose in the store. Your selection had been impulsive and rushed.

You helped the men as they set up the large wooden desk and the purple suede chair you tacked onto the purchase. There was also a set of simple arm chairs that you placed opposite each other around the low table preserved from the casino’s skeleton and the jade paperweight better used as a bludgeon. 

You like the carved curlicues along the sides of the table and really didn’t mind the overall effect. It was much better than your former school-girlish set up in the antique shop. In fact, a third room had been cleared out to provide your own space though you noted that Bucky’s own separated you from Loki. A deliberate and heavy-handed move.

You locked your ledger in the second drawer as your irritated boss appeared and sneered at the mismatched set-up. You were thankful that he arrived alone. Though you suspected he did not feel the same. He crossed his arms as he refused to cross the threshold.

“It’s late,” He hissed.

You looked at him. He didn’t need to say anything else. His faced was drawn in a sharp scowl and his green eyes burned as they skittered around impatiently. You grabbed your bag and rounded the desk to meet him at the door.

“Thor?” You asked.

“Late. Still.” He turned and strode down the hallway, barely concerned about your presence as he did. “As always. I’m hardly surprised and yet I am entirely annoyed.”

You grumbled and followed him down the wide staircase to the foyer. The men continued their work, the hammering and drilling, as you passed. Outside, the air was cool and you could smell the water as its mist wafted over the boardwalk not far from the casino.

Silent, you dropped into the passenger seat of Loki’s car and he cleared his throat as he swung his long legs under the steering wheel. He shifted in the seat and shoved the keys in the ignition. His fingers tapped on the leather wheel before he turned the engine and roared away from the curb.

“Your little shopping spree,” He snarled. “How did that go?”

“It… went,” You sighed and leaned against the door. “I don’t dare ask about your own day.”

His knuckles whitened as he gripped the wheel even tighter and ignored a red light. He hissed as he kept his fiery gaze on the road ahead.

“That… imbecile…” He muttered. “And his damn one percent!”

You were quiet as you stared at the dashboard. You adjusted your bag in your lap and tangled your arm in the strap. You could smirk and say I told you so but that would do you no favour.

“I say one thing, he wants the other,” Loki continued. “As if I’m stupid enough not to realise it is all a joke to him. If I were to say the sky is blue, he’d declare it yellow. And--” Loki huffed and pulled a hand away from the wheel to smooth his hair. “You!”

Your eyes rounded in confusion as you peered over at him.

“I know he won’t leave you alone,” He growled. “He can’t leave my things alone. Like a child.”

You blinked and frowned. While his ire was mostly aimed at Bucky, you knew it would not be thrust upon him. You shook your head and turned back to the gaze out the windshield.

“And this business with the hotel rooms,” He carried on. “As if to keep us apart. To keep me from my toy.”

You hugged your bag tightly, growing irritated by his ranting. But his blatant disregard for you. The scabbed cut on your pelvis itched beneath your dress.

“Well, darling, he has only fed my appetite,” He smirked. “And I don’t care if the entire city should hear me sate it.”

“Christ,” You uttered as he pulled up to the front of the hotel. 

As he did, a man in a dark blue jacket approached and stood in wait at the curb. Loki shot you a warning look as you opened your door. He neared the valet and handed him his keys with a curt order not to manhandle it and his room number. 

You gave an apologetic smile to the employee and dug around in your bag. You fished out a fifty and offered it to him with a sorry before he could round the car.

You turned and found Loki with his arms crossed waiting by the hotel’s facade, the door held open by another man in a similar jacket. You hurried over, your heels loudly clicking across the walkway. He turned and preceded you as you struggled to keep up.

“I can pay my own way, darling,” He grumbled under his breath. “Speaking of.”

He held out his hand and you fished around for the black card. You slipped it into his palm as he swept over to the elevators and he quickly tucked it away. He hit the button and waited with his hand on his hip. He checked his phone and tutted under his breath.

“Fucking Thor,” He waved you forward as the doors slid open. “I swear.”

He got into the elevator with you and you watched his reflection in the doors as they closed. His eyes went to the ceiling as he roiled with anger and impatience. You didn’t see this turning out well. Your fears were confirmed as his gaze found your owned mirrored image and flared. His tongue poked out and the corner of his mouth curved.

He grabbed your elbow as the elevator dinged and he dragged you out with him. Your bag slipped down your other arm and you barely caught it before it hit the floor. You stumbled over your feet as he pulled out his room key and checked the number in the shiny folder. 

He slipped the card out with two fingers and stopped before the suite at the end of the hallway. He flicked it along the slot and the light flashed a pale purple as the lock sounded. He pushed inward and as good as flung you inside. You caught yourself on the small table beneath the regal mirror, a doorway just beside it which led to a darkened bathroom.

The door closed with a decisive click and Loki brushed past you. You set your bag down and watched him pace the large suite as he removed his jacket. A kitchenette, a luscious living space, a polished dining set, and an immense sliding glass door led to the high balcony. Another doorway at the other end of the suite led to what you assumed was the bedroom.

Loki tugged at his tie as he neared the sofa and pulled out his phone once more. One hand worked at untangling his tie as the other typed out something on the screen. He dumped both on the table behind him and turned back to the cushions.

“Come on,” He pointed to the couch. “I’m not in the mood to argue.”

You hesitated before you walked across the marble floor and onto the rich rug. You stopped at the end of the sofa and shook your head.

“Why--”

“No. No.” He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you towards him. “This entire day has been one big argument, I’ll not have another. Especially with you, darling.”

He spun you to face the couch and shoved you harshly. Your knees hit the edge and you fell awkwardly onto the cushion. He pushed you down so that your chest was against the back of the sofa as his other hand hiked up your dress. You wriggled and reached back to slap him away. He caught your wrist and twisted cruelly.

“Must we continue like this?” He snarled. “My patience with you runs thinner and thinner, darling, and I become more inclined to…” He squeezed your wrist and bent your arm further up your back until you whined. “Really make you suffer.”

You whimpered and he kept a hold of your wrist.

“Now do you prefer I break your arm then fuck you, or just the latter?” He added more pressure and you cried out.

“Ah, stop, stop!” You pleaded. “Fuck, Loki! Stop! Okay, okay!”

He released you harshly and your arm shook as you drew it away. You shakily touched your skirt and drew it over your thigh. He ripped it up entirely to your waist and pushed you against the couch so that your arms were bent between you and the upholstery. Your arm still throbbed as the blood rushed back to your hand.

“Good girl,” He smacked your ass sharply and his long fingers crept beneath the elastic of your panties and tugged them down just as roughly. 

He fumbled behind you and you heard the familiar metallic clink. You closed your eyes and hung your head. Maybe he would be quick. _Ha, did it matter?_

He stepped closer and you felt his smooth, swollen tip against your ass. He gripped your shoulder and bent you further. He guided himself down to your folds and rubbed along them. He growled and pushed into you without warning. You weren’t quite wet enough and it hurt. You bit into the heel of your hand as your other grasped the couch.

He rutted into you without pause. You grunted and gritted your teeth as you clung to the back of the sofa. He jerked your body with each thrust as his breaths grew heady. One hand kept hold of your shoulder as the other closed over your hip. His pelvis hit your ass with loud slaps and his groans sounded like bestial growls.

“Fuck,” He uttered as he sped up and dug his nails into your hip. “Come on, give me something.”

He slammed you back into him and you shuddered. You did your best to move your body in tandem with his. Your spine ached as he pounded into you harder and harder. You panted into the thick fabric of the sofa and clamped your lips shut as you held in the unbidden moans.

“Ah, shit. Darl--”

His voice died and he stopped suddenly, completely sheathed in you, as a knock came at the door. You lifted your head and he reluctantly slipped his hand from your shoulder. He pinched your ass as he pulled out of you. He took a breath and exhaled slowly.

“Fuck, must be our bags,” He stepped back and you carefully stood as he tucked his cock away and buckled his pants. 

He found his jacket slung over a chair and pulled it on in an attempt to hide his unspent arousal. You pulled your panties up and straightened your skirt as you turned to sit on the sofa. You clasped your hands over your lap as you watched him near the door. He cursed again as he peered through the peephole.

He grabbed the handle and shook his head as he slowly opened it. You were just as uneasy as him to find Thor on the other side. The older brother wasted no time as he grinned and entered with a casual ‘hey’. He pushed past Loki as he looked around, his eyes falling on you as you tried to keep your cool.

“This is quite the room,” Thor mused as he came close. He turned back as he reached the couch and looked to his brother. “Everything you need, eh?”

He flopped onto the couch next to you and stretched his arm behind you.

“All the amenities,” He winked and his arm fell down onto your shoulders.

Loki squinted and sighed. He took the chair where his jacket had formerly resided and shifted awkwardly on the seat.

“You’re late.” Loki declared.

“Well, shit, I had a lot to do before I could just leave behind _your_ business,” Thor retorted as he played with the sleeve of your dress. “You know, Heimdall flew all the way from London, all night, so you know, unlike you, I do allow my workers some degree of humanity. He took a nap before we could get all sorted.”

“A nap?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“You ever let your sweet bookkeeper sleep?” Thor asked as his arm hugged you. “I can’t say I would but…” He glanced over at you. “She looks tired, doesn’t she?”

You wriggled and tried to draw away. He was strong and you suspected his brother would do little to aid your escape. You glared at Loki and his lips thinned.

“Oh… oh, did I interrupt something?” Thor chuckled. “Well, don’t mind me, it’ll be like I’m not even here.”

“You’re repulsive,” Loki snorted. “I am certain you might acquire your own board for the night.”

“Front desk says they’re all booked up for the night.” Thor clung to you as his other large hand rested on his thigh and he rubbed his trousers with his finger tips. “So looks like we’ll be rooming together, brother, hmm? Just like when we were boys.”

“Hopefully not,” Loki sneered. “You will take her room, then.”

“Ah, no, I could not inconvenience the girl. I see you’ve already done so.” Thor insisted. “Beside, we do have much to discuss, wouldn’t you agree?”

Loki leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he steepled his fingers together and pressed his lips to them. His eyes bore into Thor and then flitted to you. He sat back and nodded.

“You’re right,” He said. “Darling, why don’t you go get settled in your rooms? I’ll send the porter with your bag when he arrives.”

You peeked over at Thor and slowly slid forward. You stood and his arm fell, his hand grazing your ass. You smoothed the front of your dress and cleared your throat.

“Alright.” Your legs felt unsteady as you swept to the entryway and scooped up your bag.

“It is business, brother,” Thor intoned. “Shouldn’t she stay?”

“We can go over numbers tomorrow,” Loki said. “And I would agree with you, she does look tired.” He looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Go on, darling. Enjoy your night. Alone.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (intercourse, choking); violence
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda took on a life of its own but I like it. Hope you do too.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments<3 You guys oughta know that I appreciate it all so much.

Your bag arrived at your room shortly after you did. You were certain the porter had met with the same discourtesy from Loki as the valet, so you tipped and thanked him as he left. You dragged your bag over to the cushioned bench that faced the wide glass doors that opened onto a balcony similar to Loki’s. You unzipped it and pulled out a night shirt and draped it on top. 

You peered around the suite. It was too much. As big as, if not bigger, than your New York apartment. The sky was dark and you were eager to bury your worries in the duvet pulled over the king bed in the next room. You passed through and continued into the attached bathroom. The shower was encased with clear glass and the tub opposite was large and round; a dozen jets embedded along the walls. It welcomed your aching body.

A bath might help you sleep. Or help wash away the taint left by Loki. Or not. _Could you ever rid yourself of that sickening sensation?_

You went to the tub and bent over the tiled ledge that framed it. You cranked the faucet and tested the flow of water with your hand. You adjusted the handle until a ripple of warmth shot through you. You pulled away and avoided looking in the mirror as you began to undress.

You left your clothes on the polished table by the door. You yawned and the steady deluge of water echoed in the tub. You neared and lifted a leg over the wall and drew the other in. You turned and lowered yourself against the ceramic. The basin was large, spacious enough for several other bodies. You sighed as the water swirled around you as the tap buzzed.

As the water reached just above your chest, you turned the faucet and resumed your recline. You spread your arms over the back of the tub and closed your eyes. You let your head fall back and sunk deeper. The peace was brittle. You knew it could not last.

A moment. Two. Your eyelids grew heavy as the hot water shrouded you in drowsiness.

“That looks wonderful,” The voice shook you and you sat up suddenly. You bent your legs and wrapped your arms around them. Bucky pushed himself away from the doorframe. _How long had he been there?_ “You mind if I join you? It’s been a long day.”

“If I say no, will it matter?” You sneered and got to your knees. 

You pushed yourself through the water and reached for the towel hung from the bar not far from the edge of the tub. You didn’t try to hide your nudity, it was pointless. He’d seen you already and it would be pathetic to cling to modesty you didn’t have. The towel was swept away before you could grasp it.

“Done already?” He slipped the towel free and felt the lush fabric between his fingers. “Stay. Relax.”

“Give me the key,” You stood and splashed water on the floor as you stepped out of the tub. You barely kept from slipping as you grabbed at the towel. “You asshole. I should’ve known.”

“Ah,” He kept hold of the towel, a tug-of-war between you as you struggled to free it from his grasp. “Not even a thank you? This place isn’t cheap.”

“You can keep your room,” You huffed as you continued to tug at the towel. 

“Oh, but you seem to be enjoying it so much.” 

His eyes drifted down your body and he wrenched the towel away entirely. He tossed it over his shoulder and his brows lowered suddenly. He reached out and you tried to back away. He caught you before you could fall against the side of the tub. He held your hips as he frowned down at your naked pelvis. His thumb brushed Loki’s carving; the outline of the snake raised on your skin. Still tender and healing.

“He did that to you?” His eyes flicked up. For a moment, you were foolish enough to think he really cared.

“Thanks to you,” You tried to shove him away. 

He caught your wrists and drew you close.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, sweetheart,” He warned. “And I did not come to hurt you. That’s never been my intent.”

“Get away from me,” You hissed. “What do you think he’ll do when he finds out about you being here? If you don’t want me to get hurt, then fuck off.”

His lips formed a tight line as he considered you. You could hear Loki’s words in your head; _Enjoy your night. Alone._ Bucky’s hands slid up your arms and he gripped your shoulders. He turned you sharply to face the tub and nudge you forward.

“Loki doesn’t need to know.” He purred.

“Isn’t that what you said last time?” You swung your elbow back and he dodged it with a grunt.

He grabbed your arms and held them behind you. Your left arm still ached from Loki’s assault.

“Even if he finds out, what is he gonna do about it? I’ve got him by the balls and he knows it.” Bucky snarled as his hot breath grazed your ear. He pushed himself against you. “I know he’s poured a great deal of his holdings into this casino. It’s why I couldn’t pass up Diablo’s offer.”

“Diablo?” You blinked.

“Oh, the man is great at holding a grudge,” Bucky’s hands tighten on your arms. “He doesn’t appreciate Loki harbouring his enemy’s daughter. Flaunting her, even.”

“I never did anything to that man,” You huffed.

“We don’t get to choose our blood. Sadly. Just look at that snake and his lug of a brother,” Bucky chuckled as he released you. “If this place goes to shit, Loki won’t be able to keep up on that bounty.” You went rigid as he cupped your ass. “But I’ll happily buy him out.”

“And? Then Diablo’s wrath turns on you. You should just turn me in and get it over with.” You snarled.

“You’re too much fun for that,” Bucky hummed. “And Diablo owes me. It’s how I got such a good discount on the sty he sold us.” He pinched you and backed away. “Get in the tub, sweetheart, before it gets cold.”

“What are you trying to do?” You faced him as he shed his jacket, streaks of dust down the sleeves.

“You think I wanna stay in Brooklyn the rest of my life. That’s gristle. I want the whole steak.” He slung his jacket over your dress and unbuttoned his shirt. “Get in the tub. I’m not gonna tell you again.”

He cracked his knuckles and stared at you. You didn’t move and he sighed.

“You don’t want Loki to know, then you gotta convince me to keep a secret from my new partner.” He said.

You sucked your cheeks in angrily and angled yourself over the side of the tub. You lowered yourself into the water and huddled against the wall. He carried on undressing until he was entirely nude and neared. His arousal bobbed before him. You looked away and cursed your luck.

“I didn’t ask you how your shopping went,” Bucky stepped into the tub and lowered himself next to you. 

He reached over to the dial and fiddled with it until the jets began to blow. He flinched in surprise and adjusted them to a soft stream. You frowned and didn’t answer. He looked over at you and slid his arm over your shoulder.

“Ah, the silent treatment. I didn’t think you had the discipline for that.” He winked.

You rolled your eyes and lifted your chin defiantly.

“Or maybe… Steve got a little handsy?” He raised his brows. “I told him not to give you too hard of a time.”

You tilted your head and scowled at him.

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell him to keep his hands to himself either,” He shrugged. “You didn’t get into any trouble, did ya?”

You slapped his chest as he drew you closed. You curled your fingers and tried to punch him straight in the face but he easily batted you away.

“You’re an asshole!” 

You struggled with him as he flipped you into the water, your head plunging under as you flailed out. You choked on water as you broke the surface.

“And you’re a fiery bitch,” He retorted, “Christ, you know I wouldn’t let him do anything.”

“How could you stop him?” You struck out again and he grabbed your wrists.

“What did he do?” He asked. You shook your head and scoffed.

“Nothing,” You sniffed. “Nothing worse than you’ve already done to me.”

“I don’t think it was so bad,” Bucky mused. “But I can do better.”

He pulled you closer. You tried to free yourself as his hands left your arms and he grabbed your knees. He drew you to straddle him as you nearly fell backwards. You latched onto his shoulders to save yourself and he grinned. 

You tried to wrench away from him but he was quick to wrap his arms around you. He hugged you until you were trapped against him and you felt his erection pressed against your cunt.

“Sweetheart, I can keep you up all night or you can work with me and at least get a good couple hours,” His hand came up to frame your chin. “And trust me, I will put you to sleep.”

“You’re so… gross.” You snapped.

“And you’re wet,” He said. “I can feel it.”

He rescinded his hand and reached beneath the water. He lifted you slightly as he dragged his cock along your folds. You tensed and pushed against his chest. He found your entrance and forced you down. You gasped and bit your lip.

“Jesus!” You uttered as he impaled you entirely. A jolt went through your spine.

“I told you, he’ll never be as good as me.”

“Shut up,” You smacked his thick arm and he laughed again. 

He tilted his hips and your lips formed an o at the thrill it sent through you. Your own body betrayed you so easily. You turned your face away and clamped your lips shut.

“You can keep pretending,” His fingers stretched over your ass, “I kinda like it.”

He raised you and slammed you back down. The water swirled around you and you slapped him across the face. His head snapped back and he purred.

“Again,” He rocked you again and lowered your hand. “Aw, come on, sweetheart, it was just getting fun.”

You gulped down your revulsion and stared over his head. You were disgusted more with yourself than him. He moved you again, keeping a steady rhythm as his length teased your walls and your core rippled along with the bathwater. You shut your eyes as you bit down and your fingers clawed at his muscled shoulders. 

“Mmm, so easy,” He hummed. “Look at you.”

“Quiet,” You hissed, focused on your rising climax.

“Choke me,” He grabbed your hands and pushed them along his shoulders. “Come on.”

“Stop--” 

You bit down on your refusal and let him wrap your fingers around his neck. Your core pulsed deliciously and you just needed a little more. You squeezed without thinking and he groaned. His hands fell away from yours and he guided your hips once more. The water splashed around you as he sped you up. He slammed you down harder and harder. You lost your will as you were filled with that insatiable warmth. 

Your fingers tightened as you got closer and closer. You threw your head back as you came and he kept you moving. Your hands loosened around his neck and he moaned, “More.”

You gripped him tighter as he groans grew more and more strained. He quivered as he bucked into you from below, holding your hips in place as the water churned around him. He let out a tortured grunt and you felt his heat seep into as he orgasmed violently. 

He pushed his body back against the wall of the tub and slowed you. His hand brushed down your thighs and he kneaded your flesh. Your vision focused as your hands remained on his throat and you didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. You squeezed even tighter and his eyes rounded. 

He latched onto your wrists as you pressed your thighs around his. You kept choking him as he forced you backwards. You swiftly wrapped your legs around his waist with him still inside of you. You could end all this right now. 

You were stunned by the sudden force that cracked across your cheek. You let go of him and he shoved you back into the water. He slipped out of you and his cum leaked into the water as you reached out to keep yourself from being submerged entirely. 

He grabbed you as he stood and forced you to your feet. He spun you and kept you from falling with an arm around your neck. He added pressure until you were slapping at his forearm and bicep helplessly.

“Not smart, sweetheart,” He growled. “Fiesty, but stupid.”

Your nails dug into his arm and you gulped for air as he threatened to crush your throat.

“Doesn’t feel very good, does it?” He snarled. “Now, you do that again, and I’ll cash in that bounty myself.”

He released you sharply and you stumbled and slipped down to your knees, barely catching yourself against the tub. Your arms shook as you tried to stand and he smacked the back of your head.

“Uh, uh,” He warned. “You stay like that… This night isn’t even close to over.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (blowjob); alcohol
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing never ends but I’m not complaining!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments <3

You stared in the mirror. Your cheek was swollen and your entire body was sore from his touch. The bathroom was a mess still. Water all over the floor. 

He’d left moments before. It had taken too much to get him to go. Thinking of what you’d done, you felt stupid but you didn’t regret. If you could do it again, you’d have choked him harder, sooner. 

You touched your tender jaw and whined. Loki would know the moment he saw you. Another gruelling day made longer by his disapproval. Even if he didn’t guess, he might find out from his business partner. You frowned and winced.

Well, you could try to lie, you just had to make it believable.

You inhaled and grabbed your clothing from the table along the wall. You swept through to the bedroom and shoved them messily into the end of your bag, half hanging from the zipper. You took the night shirt and pulled it over your head.

You went to the front room and crossed to the mini-fridged beneath the glass bar. It would be satisfying to add the costly drinks to Bucky’s bill in your deception. 

Well, if it worked.

You took out three of the miniature bottles of chardonnay and two of the tiny whiskey bottles. It was almost five. The sun would be up soon and Loki too. 

You paced as you uncapped a bottle of the chardonnay and drank it. One bottle would be enough of a buzz to make it believable. As you reached the dregs of the wine, you opened another and poured it down the sink behind the bar. 

You swigged a mouthful of the whisky and dribbled some down your night shirt. You checked the time and emptied both bottles down the drain. You washed away the liquor from the sink.

You tested your breath as your vision began to glow. An hour had passed. Loki was an early riser. You expected him at seven, eight if Thor had kept him up late.

You took the third bottle to the bedroom. You messed up the bed and turned the lamp on the night table on its side. You tried to shake off the heady glow which sank into your brain. Maybe a whole bottle was too much.

You went to the bathroom and rumpled up the rug. You pushed over the stool beside the door. You looked around one last time. No sign of Bucky. No hint of him having bent you over the brim of the tub. Nothing but the bile in your stomach.

You tossed the bottle of wine so that it smashed across the tile. You got down, careful not to cut yourself as you laid down beside the remnants. You laid half in the puddle of chardonnay, your feet over the rug as your bruised cheek rested painfully against the cold floor.

You closed your eyes and swallowed. Now you just had to wait. Your eyelids got heavier with every passing second. The smell of wine burned your nostrils and the liquid in your stomach felt thick.

You snorted awake as you heard the decisive banging on the door. You didn’t move and did your best not to tense up. Your eyes felt loose in your head as your mind bubbled from the half-slumber you’d sunk into.

You listened to the distant clamour outside your hotel room and slowed your breaths. Keep your eyes closed and don’t move. 

The wait was interminable. Finally you heard the subtle beep of the lock on the door. 

“Thank you very much,” Loki said from the front room. “So careless of me to leave my key inside.”

“Not at all, sir,” Another unfamiliar voice answered. “These things happen.”

“Here,” Thor said and footsteps faded away as the door shut.

Soles scuffed over the marble, softened by the rug, and grew decisive as they entered the bedroom. You focused on your heart beat as you listened closely.

“Looks like she had quite the night,” Thor mused as something moved.

Closer, closer, closer. You felt the shadow in the doorway and kept your breath steady.

“Mmm, so she did,” Loki’s heels clicked on the tile as he neared and toed you with his shoe. “Thank god I’m not paying for all this.”

“Is she alive?” Thor asked. You felt a thick hand on your arm as you were pushed onto your back. Your arm fell across the tile limply. “Christ, look at her face.”

Loki sighed as a rough palm settled on your hot, bruised, cheek.

“Wake up,” Thor’s thick fingers rubbed softly as he tried to rouse you. “Honey, honey,” He cooed. He slipped his arm under you and pulled you to sit up. “Hey, hey. Fuck, Loki, you wanna get some water or something?”

You grumbled and your head lolled against Thor’s arm. Fingers snapped in front of your face as you let your eyes flutter open. You swatted Loki’s hand away and belched.

“What’s you doin’?” You slurred.

“What are you doing?” Loki countered as he knelt beside you. “You certainly enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

You frowned and tried to wave him away. Thor chuckled and hooked his other arm under your legs and lifted you. It was frightening how easily he was able to hold you.

“You should’ve invited us,” Thor kidded as Loki stood and stepped aside as you were carried through the doorway. “We can still get in on this, eh?”

“It’s barely eight in the morning,” Loki slithered. “Get her on the bed. We haven’t time for this… mess.”

“Poor thing, you’ve driven her to drink.” 

Thor dropped you on the bed, his hand grazing your thigh as he drew away. He paused and shoved his hand further up your night shirt. You flinched, your cunt still tender from the night before.

“Don’t touch her.” Thor’s hand was ripped from between your legs. “She’s barely awake.”

“All the better.” Thor boomed. “I don’t mind it. Easier.”

“You truly are vile, brother,” Loki sneered.

“I can be quick,” Thor pulled your shirt up over your pelvis. 

“You are here for business,” Loki snarled and tugged the shirt back down. He tore the blanket from beneath you and covered you with it. “Go. Wait for me in the other room.”

“You are no fun, brother,” Thor huffed but left.

Loki waited for him to disappear beyond the door then carefully sat beside you on the mattress.

“Darling, you must think you’re so clever,” He touched your cheek and you winced. “But when you sober up, you will realise how dumb you truly are.”

He shook his head and jostled you as he rose.

“I expect you will have slept this tomfoolery away by this evening,” He said. “And since you will have missed a day of work, you will make that up to me.” He neared the door and turned back. “And this will not happen again.”

👄

You weren’t sure if you were really hungover or you had slept too deep. Despite your wiser forebodings, you let yourself drift off shortly after you were left alone. You needed the sleep but you also needed to get your shit together.

It was clear after the previous night that you could not go on like this forever. Sooner or later, likely sooner, these men would break you. You weren’t delusional enough to think you could outlast them. Already, you were exhausted and the casino felt too much like a tomb.

It was already two. You groaned as you climbed out of bed. You weren’t going to wait around for Loki. You showered in the glass booth and the hot water eased your body. Your eyes stung but you gulped back the sudden wave of hopelessness.

You dressed. You hurt. A lot. 

You pulled on a tea length skirt and a simple sleeveless blouse. The only real mark of your intense night was your swollen face and the rest of it could as easily be explained away as the result of your drunken fall.

You grabbed your phone and shoved it in a small purse along with your wallet and headed out. You hailed a cab and had it drop you off a street away from the casino. You found a cafe and ordered a double espresso. You sipped the bitter brew as you traversed the next block.

The casino was still a hive of activity. You were barely noticed as you passed the men in their hard hats and you kept your head down as you climbed the stairs. It was almost four.

You passed the open door of Loki’s unfinished office, then that of Bucky’s. Both were vacant. Luck, for the time being. 

You exhaled and approached the door of your own office. You’d hide there until Loki returned. If you cut him off at the pass, he might not be irritated enough to really make you suffer.

You stopped short as you entered. Behind your new desk, sat a broad figure. Your ledger sat open before Thor as he slipped carelessly through the pages. You clung to the door and peeked out behind you.

“Ah, you’ve recovered. Already?” He smirked as you turned back to him. “Do come in.” He stood. “Apologies, I was told I might use your space in your absence and I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Loki doesn’t appear to be in his office,” You approached one side of the desk as he rounded the other. You kept away from him. “I’m certain he wouldn’t mind–”

“Fun night?” He asked as he strode towards the door. 

“I don’t… remember, if I’m being honest.” You lied as you checked your second drawer. The lock was broken. “Not much at all.”

“No? Just got a little carried away, did we?” He swung the door shut and crossed his arms as he turned to lean against it. “Lonely, perhaps?”

“I have a lot to catch up on,” You sat and ignored him as you set your coffee on the desk along with your purse. “And I’m sure you–”

“You don’t remember anything? Not even this morning?” He wondered.

“Bits and pieces,” You sighed.

He slowly traipsed towards the other side of your desk. He planted his large hands by your ledger as he loomed over you. You didn’t look up as you took a pencil from the top drawer.

“My brother’s a prick,” He said. “I get it but it’s no reason to shun me.”

“Thor,” You sat back and placed your pencil in the middle of the ledger. “This is business. I’m doing my job. Go do yours.”

“Fortunately, my work is already done for the day,” He said. “I think, in fact, I have earned a brief respite.”

“Go,” You said firmly. “I still have work to do.”

“Oh, you do,” He said as he stood. “Go on and get under that desk. Show me why my brother likes you so much.”

“Get. Out.” You snarled.

“You really don’t know when you’re punching above your level, do you?” He walked around the desk and you swiveled your chair and stood.

“Thor, I mean–”

He grabbed the back of your neck, his other hand on your shoulder, and forced you into the chair.

“It’s okay, I’ll stand,” His fingers dug into your neck as you whimpered. 

His other hand went to his trousers and he tugged the tails of his shirt loose. You tried to stand but he was too strong. You grasped his thick wrist and tried to wrench it for your neck.

“We don’t want to break that face entirely, do we?” He flicked his button open and slid the zipper down. “Come on, honey, I know that mouth of yours is sweet. I’ve seen it myself.”

“Let me go,” You kicked out and his hand slipped around your neck to your throat. 

He choked you as he freed himself over the top of his pants. His cock was thick and throbbing. You tried to roll the chair away from him but his grip only tightened.

“Open,” He guided his tip to your mouth and pressed it to your lips. You tried to turn away. “I’ll break your jaw, honey. I’ll break every part of you, now open up.”

Your eyes watered and you gasped as you opened your mouth. He shoved himself inside, his hand quickly swept to the back of your head. He forced his way into your throat and you choked, teetering on the edge of your chair.

“Oh, wow, oh,” He purred as he wiggled his hips. “Amazing.”

You slapped the hand on the back of your head and your body spasmed as you gagged.

“You can do it. I know you can take all of me.” He pushed even deeper and you couldn’t breath. You reached up and grabbed onto his jacket. “Oh, yeah, that’s it.”

He pulled back and you gulped for air around him. He slid your mouth up and down his length, faster and faster as his groans floated around you. The sloppy noises of your mouth made you even sicker and the stone set behind your brow grew even sharper.

“Oh, I think for the first time… I’m starting to understand my brother,” Thor rocked his hips as he fucked your face, gripping your throat and head firmly. “Fuck, I’m already close.”

He kept on. Your breath and throat ragged. You were dizzy and sickened by the slobber that dripped down your chin. You clutched his jacket desperately as he continued to sped up.

“Swallow, honey,” He grunted and shook as his thrusts turned frantic. 

He dipped several times into your throat then held himself there as heat flooded into you. You slapped his stomach as you struggled to swallow around him. He pulled out as your throat began to constrict and you managed to gulp down his salty cum. 

A string of cum hung from his cock as he let you go and backed away. He turned to lean against the desk and sighed. He took his pocket square and wiped himself clean with it before dropping it in your lap.

He zipped his trousers up and stood as he cleared his throat. You coughed and covered your mouth to keep from vomiting.

“Now, I know my brother is the jealous type,” He strutted around the desk and rolled his shoulders. “So, this stays between us, right?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts; vibrating panties; humiliation; some violence.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit (with sides of dark!Steve and dark!Thor). Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated y’all. I was stressing all night about this and I did it!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

Loki didn’t say much when he found you in your office, gripping your forehead as you bent over the ledger. He bid you to go with him and nothing more. You closed the thick book, tucked it away in your bag, and did as he said. The foyer of the casino was almost complete and you glanced around as you passed through. All it needed was a coat of paint. Then there was the rest of the place.

You took the passenger’s seat as usual. You cradled your bag on your lap. Loki’s engine hummed softly and he pulled out without hesitation. He kept a single hand on the wheel as his other hung over the end of the armrest. He was mad. _When wasn’t he?_

“So…” He began. “This morning?”

“I’m sorry,” You muttered. “I got carried away.”

“Carried away?” He sneered. “That’s being generous, dear. Stupid, foolish, childish.”

“I was stressed, I--”

“Stressed? You don’t know stress,” He hissed. “All I’ve asked you to do is open your legs and shut your mouth, that’s not fucking difficult, darling. And we all know you can handle the numbers just fine.”

You gulped. _Did he know you were lying? Did he know about Bucky?_

“I’ve got this rabid dog from Brooklyn breathing down my neck, my brother, the oaf he is, is my only ally,” His hand snaked over and gripped your thigh, “And you continue to make every day harder than the last.”

“I wasn’t-- I didn’t-- I’m sorry, Loki,” You winced as his fingers pinched your flesh sharply.

“Shhhh,” He hushed. “I don’t want to hear you. If you are sorry, you will do as I say without a word.” He squeezed your leg even tighter. “And you will act like you like it, even if you don’t.”

You held in a whimper and he finally drew his hand away, your leg pulsing from his tight grasp. He turned onto the street of the hotel and drew up smoothly. He handed over his keys to his valet and was halfway to the door as you got out. You followed, shuffling on your heels, and barely caught the door before it could hit you.

You knew it wasn’t just you. You were just the cherry on top. After last night, you had no doubt that Bucky had done his best to irk him further. He liked to put his foot down, liked to push buttons until he got a reaction. He was good at it.

The elevator ride was torturous. Loki was as silent as before. His long fingers rubbed against each other as thought brewed in his mind. The doors dinged and he stepped out ahead of you. Again, you were in a half-run to keep up with him. 

He flicked his key card through the slot and pushed his door open. He waved you inside gruffly and followed you. He snatched your bag and dropped it against the wall. He sighed and went to the phone on the small table beside the sofa. He picked up the receiver and his green eyes pierced you as you lingered by the door. He curled a finger to beckon you nearer as he began to speak.

“Yes, I’ll have a bottle of champagne sent up and a bottle of Sauvignon. Top shelf.” He slammed down the handheld and you flinched. “I’m expecting company. You should get changed.”

“Company? Who--”

His hand flew up and framed your chin. His fingers threatened to crush your draw as he pulled you closer and bent over you. “What did I say about speaking? You do what I say without complaint. If you cannot, your punishment will be much, much worse.”

He released you and you stumbled back. You resisted the urge to rub your face, still tender from Bucky’s punch and now agitated by Loki’s touch. He turned away and disappeared into the bedroom. You wondered if you should follow him; surely if he was expecting someone, he didn’t have time for that.

He returned, a box in hand, and strode over to you. He shoved it towards you and you barely caught it.

“It was meant to be a gift but since you cannot behave, I shall have to make it otherwise,” He sneered. He checked his watch and stepped away. “Ten minutes.”

You blinked and wrinkled your brow. You lifted the lid off the small box to reveal a pair of bright red panties. Confused, you touched them and your fingertips grazed something harder than lace. It vibed against your touch and you looked up to Loki as he watched you. He held a small remote in his hand and smirked.

“Go on, get changed.” He chided. “You’ve wasted enough of my time today.”

You bit back your revulsion and spun away from him. You went toward the bathroom door and he tutted.

“Where are you going? I’ve seen it all before. Go on. Right there.” He snickered.

You rolled your eyes and let out a long breath. As much as you were humiliated by how easily he could control you, you were angry. Bucky, Thor, the panties. It all was slowly piling up. You couldn’t handle it much longer and you didn’t know whether that meant your demise or something worse.

You set the box on the armchair and methodically undressed. You looked up but Loki seemed little interested as he paced around the sofa and continually checked his watch. You folded your clothes, out of habit, and slipped into the panties. They were tight and the lace chafed against your skin.

You jumped as they buzzed and you looked back to Loki. He grinned as his thumb hovered along the face of the remote.

“Keep the shoes on,” He winked. 

You bent to grab your heels and slipped your feet into them. Your legs ached from the strain of them already. Loki crossed to you and gathered up your clothes from the chair.

“You will earn these back,” He stood straight. “What I need from you is simple; you will keep me and my guest content…” Your eyes rounded. “Yeah? Keep our glasses topped up. I am certain you can handle pouring.”

You tried not to scowl at him. He was toying with you; figuratively and literally. He disappeared into the bedroom of the suite once more and you let out a surprised grunt as the panties vibed again. He entered again and turned the remote in his fingers.

“You will stand by the bar until I tell you otherwise,” He directed as he pointed to the glass top bar. “And you will wipe the trite look from your face.”

He hit a button again and you gave a shuddery breath. You braced yourself and went stiffly to stand where he said. You turned to face the room and folded your hands.

A knock came and Loki briskly went to the door. He opened it and welcomed the hotel staff member and his metal cart. It was a young man who seemed stunned as he caught sight of you. You stared at the wall and ignored his wandering gaze. Loki had him roll the cart before you and tipped him before he left.

“My… company should arrive soon,” Loki sat on the couch and stretched his arm over the back. “You will answer the door and show him in.”

You nodded and he tapped his fingertips along the cushion. He crossed his legs and his other hand fumbled with the remote before slipping it into his pocket.

“Remember, dear, not a word, not a sound,” He taunted.

You were silent, stewing in shame and fury. You couldn’t imagine how this day could get any worse and yet you were always surprised. There was always lower to fall. Always worse to face. You stared at his black hair, combed back neatly, and your nostrils flared. Let him think he broke you, let him think he’s won. That will make it all so much easier.

Another knock and you wobbled in your heels. You hesitated and then the buzz came between your legs, a warning. You went to the door and opened it. You tried not to let your distress show, even as you faced the last man you wanted to at that very moment.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky greeted as his eyes flicked up and down. He stepped inside and bent to kiss your cheek. “Looking wonderful as always.”

You stepped back and let him past before you closed the door. Loki beckoned to you with two fingers as he stood. He shared a rigid handshake with Bucky before he sat again, not so relaxed as before.

“I have champagne or some red,” Loki offered and looked at you. “Darling, I’ll take the red.”

“I’m not much for wine,” Bucky unbuttoned his jacket as he lowered himself into the armchair. “But suppose I could try the same.”

You went to the cart and uncorked the bottle. You took two glasses from behind the bar and poured the wine carefully. You focused on the simple task as you felt Bucky’s eyes lingering on you. You took the glasses and handed one to each man. As you resumed your place, you felt the vibe, stronger than before. You bit the inside of your cheek and pressed your palms against your thighs.

“Do you always play with your food?” Bucky asked.

“Pardon?” Loki slithered.

“You know what I mean. I’m more to the point.” You glanced up as Bucky spoke and he caught your eye. He licked his lips and winked. “I guess the wait is worth the prize though.”

Loki sat up straight and sipped from his glass. “We arranged this meeting to discuss the casino. The renovations. You seem to have an issue with my plans for the gaming rooms.”

“Boring,” Bucky sniffed the wine and crinkled his nose. Even so he swallowed half of it in a single swig. “We’re not going for a speakeasy. This is the twenty-first century. You need to update.”

“I welcome your input on the decor but to this point you’ve not been so forthcoming on the matter,” Loki remanded. “I thought you didn’t care.”

“Well, I own the greater share, I think I care about every bit of it,” Bucky countered. You flinched as the panties vibed. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Fair,” Loki took another drink.

“I’ve been focusing on staff. We’ll need to be ready for opening.” Bucky finished his wine and grimaced. “Think I’ll try some of the champagne instead.” 

You nodded and grabbed the bottle, uncorking it with only a small puff of foam. You crossed to him and he held out his glass. As you started to pour, the panties vibrated and didn’t stop. You spilled a little over the side and righted the bottle.

“Sorry,” You uttered as the champagne dripped over Bucky’s hand.

You returned to the cart and exchanged the bottle for a cloth napkin. You handed it to him and his fingers brushed yours as he took it.

“It’s fine,” He assured you as you pressed your thighs together. Loki was holding the button down. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” You choked as you took the cloth back and returned to your vigil. His eyes lingered on you as you tried not to quiver.

“Anyway, tomorrow I was planning on having a look at a few girls for the gig. Cocktail waitresses. We’ll need quite a few.”

“This isn’t a strip club,” Loki sneered.

“These girls will be clothed, somewhat,” Bucky chuckled. “Don’t you worry. But men like a little skin, it tends to open their pockets. Trust me, the bar will be just as lucrative as the tables.”

“That is not what I agreed to.”

“You don’t seem to have much issue with the idea,” Bucky gestured to you. “Not in private at least. It’d be a bit… hypocritical, wouldn’t it?”

“I pay her to do my numbers, she keeps my company because she wants to,” Loki bluffed. “Don’t you, darling?”

He waved you over and you looked between him and the other man. You neared and took a breath. “Yes.”

Loki set aside his glass and his hand settled on your ass. He turned you and pulled you down onto his lap. He draped your legs across his, his hand crawling up and down your thigh. His other moved beneath you and the panties buzzed again. You shuddered and caught his hand unthinkingly.

“In my experience, men don’t need to boast about the truth,” Bucky said.

“Boasting?” Loki tapped your leg and pulled you close. “Go to him,” He whispered in your ear. “Not at all. I am confident enough that she prefers me.”

You stood and went to Bucky. You focused on keeping it all in. You couldn’t crack, not now. You lowered yourself into his lap and Bucky was quick to spread his hand across the thigh, holding you to him as you sat sideways atop him.

“She will always come back to me,” Loki declared.

“Hmmm,” Bucky shifted beneath you. “You undo that leash and we’ll see who she goes begging to.”

“I’ve got a firm grasp on it,” Loki snarled.

“Do you?” Bucky leaned in as his hand slid down your thigh. “She must’ve slipped her collar last night.”

“Last night?” Loki repeated darkly.

“I did notice she had a late morning,” Bucky slipped his fingers between your legs and felt the crotch of the panties, grazing the vibrator within. “I can’t help but feel responsible.”

“She was… drunk, she--” Loki stood and drew his hand from his pocket.

“I can’t help myself,” Bucky poked his finger beneath the lace. “And I think she can’t either. You know, I don’t need toys to make her--”

“Enough,” Loki marched across the room and wrenched you out of Bucky’s lap by your arm. “This is a business meeting.”

“Is it?” Bucky rose. “You keep saying your not in the business of strippers and yet you’ve got her strutting around like--”

“She’s mine,” Loki pushed you behind him. “Understand? You have your stronghold on the casino but not her.”

“That’s what you think,” Bucky stepped closer, the men almost chest to chest. “But she didn’t tell you about last night, did she? And she didn’t come here because she wanted to.”

“She does what I tell her.”

“So you told her to fuck me?” Bucky challenged.

Loki seized Bucky’s collar and was met with the same. The men held each other in a deadlock and you grabbed your boss’ arm as you tried to part them.

“Stop!” You cried.

“I own fifty-five percent of the casino. If you have her running the numbers, she is part of that fifty-five percent,” Bucky growled. “And no, I’m not open to a buy-out.’

“You two!’ You grunted as you tried to force them apart. “Stop it! Stop! Let go!”

“Go!” Loki elbowed you away, still latched onto Bucky. “I’ll deal with you in a moment, you little slut.”

“No! Stop!” You tried to push between them. “You both are children! Just stop!”

You were shrugged away easily as Bucky forced Loki back a few steps. The collided with the sofa then the table, which fell and overturned the cart before slamming into the bar. You looked around, frantic. There wasn’t much.

You scurried across the room and unplugged the tall lamp that stood atop the console table. You tore shade off and lifted the heavy stand. You grunted and made your way back to the intertwined men. You hit Loki first, then Bucky, both taking a blow to the shoulder. 

They slipped down to their knees and you hit them again. They parted and you raised the lamp again but found yourself flat on your back as your feet were kicked out from under you. You landed heavily with the lamp atop you.

You sat up and caught your breath. They gripped their shoulders as you got to your knees.

“You fucking idiots.” You grumbled. 

“Shit, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned and looked to Loki as he rubbed his arm. “Seems the leash is slipping, huh?”

Loki lunged at Bucky and you raised the lamp again. He fell back and you stood unsteadily, pointing it at both of them.

“I don’t care if you kill each other. Go ahead.” You backed up and grabbed the blanket neatly folded atop the bench. “But I’m going to sleep. I’m not doing this tonight.” You wrapped yourself in the throw as you neared the door and hiked your bag up onto your elbow. “I’m tired.” You opened the door and glared back at them. “Either of you show up and I’m gonna break your skull with this.”

You skirted out into the hall and slammed the door behind you. You stumbled, thrown off-balance by your heavy bag and the clunk lamp. You righted yourself and peered down the hallway. You ambled down the curlicue carpet and sighed.

Neither of these men were your way out, but another might just be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts and rape.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and dark! Loki and explicit (with sides of dark!Steve and dark!Thor). Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, yeah, here’s an update!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

You were surprised and relieved that both men heeded your warning and left you alone. Even so, you slept with the club-like lamp close at hand and woke early as you went over the ideas brewing in your head. If you saw this casino through, you wouldn’t survive much longer. You doubted you’d even make it to the opening at this point.

You wore a tight black wrap dress that bared your thigh when you sat. You checked your reflection and preened before you grabbed your purse and headed for Loki’s room. You had to make this convincing. You had to work with Loki, not against him. Just for a time.

You knocked and tapped your heel on the hotel carpet. The door opened and Loki greeted you in a half-button shirt, untucked, and uncombed hair. His jaw twitched and he backed up a step as he let out a long breath.

“You’re early,” he nodded you inside. As you entered, he swung the door closed and finished buttoning his shirt. He strode around the room, tidied from the night before though still smelling of wine, and took his tie from the end table. He looped it as you lingered by the door.

“I think we should talk,” you said.

“We should?” he scoffed as he straightened his tie.

“About business,” you offered, “that’s why we’re here and we’ll get nothing done if we keep on like this.”

“All would be in order if you did not insist on being a stubborn bi--”

“Loki,” you curtailed his insult, “I mean it. Send me back to New York, just for a day.”

“I need you here.”

“I’ll stay until the morning but… Bucky told me some things about Diablo.”

“Diablo?” Loki squinted as he took a sleek black comb and looked into the mirror hung from the wall.

“You want me to show my loyalty to you, that’s what I’m doing.” You watched him comb his dark hair. “You own my bounty so what good is it to betray you? I owe you.”

He slapped the comb against his palm and turned to you. He set it aside and winced. He rolled his shoulder where you’d hit him and rubbed it.

“You’ve a far way to go to trust,” he warned.

“Look, you know how men like Bucky are. You think he doesn’t talk after… well, you know? He likes to boast. This whole casino business, that’s proof alone that Diablo is working behind your back. You might not trust me but you should trust him even less.”

“What are you proposing, pet?” he pulled on his jacket and yawned.

“Send me back to New York with Thor. I’ll need protection. You stay here. You can tell Bucky you sent me to keep me away from him or whatever makes your ego feel better.”

“Pet--” he began and you waved away his caution.

“Whatever,” you pressed, “you send me there and I will not return without answers. Diablo thinks he owns the city, that he owns me. He got on over on you with this seaside sty and I don’t think he should get away with that.”

“Why would you do any of this?”

“Because it’s my head as much as yours, because, as much as I hate to admit it, I’d rather be owned by you then Diablo.”

“And how will you get these answers?” Loki came near and looked down his nose at you.

“Hmm,” you smiled coyly, “all you men think my father left me alone with nothing. I know everyone he knew, I’m the sweet little girl who used to carry colouring books around to all the meetings. And as little as I knew her, I learned from my mother. Women have a way of snaking their way through the desert of bad men and we find sisterhood in our tolerance of their bad deeds. Diablo has girls coming and going, he tosses them away and do you think they appreciate him for that?”

Loki considered you and his lips threatened to curve. He ran his fingertips along his lapel and tilted his head.

“You are clever, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I make do,” you shrugged, “you keep me here and Bucky’s gonna keep playing this game. Don’t you think that’s a little too convenient for Diablo? He’s distracting both of you, he’s got you both of New York… why is that?”

Loki poked his tongue through his teeth and tsked. He turned away and swirled his finger through the air as he thought.

“I have been distracted, by you most of all,” he mulled, “I suppose it would be wise to figure out Diablo’s game and to get you away from that pitbull hounding my business.”

You were quiet, you had to let Loki think it was all in his hands. He went to the window and looked out, he let out a low snicker.

“See out the day, darling, and return to me tonight. I should like a proper goodbye before you go,” he checked his watch as he turned on his heel, “I will allow you a day in the city and you will return with the information you’ve promised me. I do not appreciate those who waste my time, you know that.”

“I do,” you confirmed, “and I’m done wasting my own.”

“Well then,” he crossed the room and his hand skirted up your side, “let us go on and face the day.”

You turned and reached for the door handle. He stopped your hand before you could twist it.

“I did not forget last night. It will not happen again or that little asterisk should disappear from my ledger, understood?”

You looked him in the face and held his eye. You nodded, “understood.”

“Very well,” he brushed his hand across your ass and gave a light slap, “go on.”

👄

You arrived at the casino before the other men. Loki saw you to your office and huffed about his brother’s usual lateness. Bucky and his men appeared shortly after and the builders continued their work in a storm of hammers and drills. 

You sat with your ledger as Thor winked at you before following his brother from the office. He was anything but subtle but you could use his lechery to your advantage. You bent over the columns but did not see the numbers. Instead, you went over your plot.

Men, you realised a little too late, were easy. You just had to appeal to their most basic instincts. Feed their egos and you could feed yourself. You bit your lip as you shoved down your anxiety. There were many ways this could go wrong.

You were surprised to look up and find Bucky in your doorway. His arms were crossed as he watched you. He bit his thumb as he came closer and dropped his hands to hook his thumbs in his pocket.

“You’re going away tomorrow,” he said as he pulled up a chair and sat. “Your boss is a coward. Sending you away. I know he just can’t stand the idea of you and me, sweetheart.”

You looked at him and nodded. He leaned back and cracked his neck.

“That’s quite a swing you got. Hell of an arm.” He chuckled, “can’t say it didn’t hurt.”

You swallowed and set down your pencil. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, you should’ve hit us harder,” he bent his arm against the chair and rubbed his index with his thumb. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

You looked down and batted your lashes. Your thoughts whirred and you fought to still them.

“Ah, sweetheart, this is messy, isn’t it?”

“He’ll never let me go,” you said softly, “he won’t.”

Bucky was quiet. You heard his sole scrape the floor and the chair creaked. “But you want away from him?”

“Of course I do,” you looked up tearily, “but I know how he is. It’s why--” you sniffed, “well, you don’t care about all that. You only want one thing.”

He frowned and lowered his hand as he leaned forward. “Now sweetheart, you know I like you for more than that. I wouldn’t still be chasin’ you around if I didn’t.”

You scoffed and shook your head. “Don’t lie to me.”

He raised a brow and sighed. “I know I haven’t been… gentle but I didn’t lie when I said I’d give you better.”

“You can’t--”

“He’s sending you with his brother, right?”

You furrowed your brow and nodded. “He doesn’t trust me,” you said, “and he’s mad. He wants to punish me.”

Bucky poked his cheek with his tongue and thought. “You really knocked some sense into me, sweetheart, and I hate to see what he made you do last night. I’d never make you walk around like that in front of other men. You’d be mine, only mine.”

“You shouldn’t be saying all this.”

“He shouldn’t be sending you away.”

“Well,” you threw your hands up, “what can I do?”

“You do nothing,” he said, “all you gotta do is what I tell you.”

“I don’t--”

“I’ll take care of Loki and I got men who can deal with his dumb brother,” Bucky intoned, “you just gotta say the word.”

Your heart hammered. This wasn’t what you expected but it could still work. You searched Bucky’s face and leaned forward and lowered your voice. “Why?”

“I didn’t buy a casino to work with Loki, only to get close enough to him,” he growled, “this peace was never gonna last.”

“What--”

“You go with Thor as planned. Act like normal, like nothing’s changed. Get him to that antique shop and my men will take care of the rest. You’ll be safe, you got my word.”

“You want me to go against Loki?”

“I want you to jump ship before it sinks,” he said coolly, “I’d hate to see you drown, sweetheart.”

“Why would I do that? Trade him for you? How is that any different for me?”

Bucky inhaled deeply and smirked, “you haven’t given me a chance, sweetheart, but your other choice isn’t so good. This is still business, if I gotta put you down with him, I will.”

You folded your hands on the desk and scrunched your lips. You fought not to show your own grin that threatened to burst through. These men were so focused on each other and their war, they didn’t realise the big picture could be skewed by the finer details.

👄

Loki was waiting for you. You knocked on his door but it was unlocked. You entered and found him in a black robe with a glass of wine. He didn’t acknowledge you as you turned the lock or even as you neared him. He tossed back the last of the cabernet and set the glass aside.

His green eyes met yours at last and he stretched his arms over the back of the couch. He was slightly drunk, you could tell by the colour in his cheeks. His gaze fell down your figure and he beckoned you forth with two fingers.

“I hate to admit it but I think I will miss you,” he slid one hand along the front of his robe and unknotted the belt. He pulled it open and exposed his erection, “you will depart with my brother in the morning and he will see you to the city.”

You wriggled out of your dress and let it pile at your feet. You unhooked your bra as he began to play with himself and shimmied out of your panties. You stepped in front of him and bent to brace his shoulders as you climbed up to straddle you.

“Do you think I’ll be back or is this goodbye?” you asked.

“What do you mean?” he rasped.

“You don’t think I’ll be caught?”

He narrowed his eyes and touched your hips. He pulled you down until his tip slid along your folds.

“Do you?” he challenged.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” you confessed.

“You have my brother, his men and mine,” he pushed you further and slid inside of you with a gasp. “When we are rid of Diablo and his deception, we will deal with Barnes. You will be mine, pet, only mine.”

“Would you want me when he is gone?” you ran your nails down his chest and he shivered.

“You would be thankful to only be my accountant again,” he gripped your hips as he moved your body, “but I don’t think I could let you be just that.”

“You’re drunk, Loki,” you taunted, put off by his unusual candour.

“I’m horny,” he admitted, “and you feel good.”

You purred and kept rocking in his lap. Despite your loathing, your helplessness, you were soothed by his body. For once, it wasn’t rough, it wasn’t angry, it wasn’t punishing. With what could be disaster facing you, you wanted to bask in this last moment of peace. Fuck away the stress and the fear.

“You never fucked me like this, pet,” he reached to cup your tit, “you’re afraid?”

You lowered your head tellingly and sped up. You didn’t want to talk, you just wanted to get off. Even if you despised him, even if it was wrong. He groaned and hung his head back against the couch as he teased your nipples with his thumbs.

“Perhaps it is that I am merely preferable to that animal, Barnes. The lesser of two evils? I do not mind that.”

He clenched his teeth as he watched the way you glided up and down his length. Your thighs burned as you rode him eagerly, wishing he would just shut up. He snarled as you leaned into him and he took your nipple between his lips and nibbled.

You dug your nails into his shoulders and gasped for breath as you neared your climax. You closed your eyes and the hotel room slaked away. You weren’t there, you weren’t with him, you were only reaching for your bliss. You were so close; so close to being free, even if it wasn’t forever.

“Oh, darling,” he grunted and his hips bucked as you reached down to play with your clit. 

He came inside of you as your walls clenched him and you guided yourself to your own orgasm with your fingers and the fullness. You stopped and sat back as you wiped away the sweat from your brow. You exhaled and he tilted his hips so that you tensed around him.

“I will have a surprise for you on your return,” he swore as his green irises flamed, “oh, I think you should like it very much.”

You watched him as he closed his eyes and caught his breath. You blinked as your head spun and you caught his implication. Just as Bucky planned to strike his foe, Loki plotted much the same. You hid your delight and latched onto the back of the couch as you began to move again. You should have realised earlier how easy these men were.


End file.
